Jogos Vorazes - Clove POV (Clato)
by GiuliaMol
Summary: A jornada inteira do livro e do filme vista do ponto de vista da carreirista Clove Colobert. A história de como ela entra nos Jogos e tem que lidar com concorrentes poderosos e com o amor de sua vida - Cato Egon. Explore seus sentimentos e desafios até seu último suspiro.


_**Jogos Vorazes**_

_(Clove POV)_

C**apítulo 1 **

Acordo com o assobiar dos pássaros de meu distrito, meu pai, um famoso extrator de pedras do Distrito2, me acorda chamando-me para o café da manhã.

-Clove! As panquecas estão prontas! – grita meu pai do andar de baixo.

Desço com preguiça as escadas e vou à cozinha pegar minhas panquecas preparadas pela minha mãe, Magda. Somos uma família simples, mas depois do que a Capital fez ao meu irmão mais velho, não somos os mesmos. Meu irmão Gabe, gentil e forte, estava indo ao treino, quando um grupo de pacificadores passaram em seu caminho e lhe disseram:

-Ei, você tem algumas moedas aí garoto? – disse um deles

-Sim, eu tenho. – respondeu Gabe enquanto esticava as mãos para dar-lhe as moedas. Quando as despejou na mão do pacificador, este a agarrou e o puxou para mais perto e deu um soco forte na cara de Gabe e gritava enquanto socava-o:

-Foi a Capital, menino! Foi a Capital que pediu! – e o grupo de pacificadores o espancou até sua lenta e dolorosa morte. Nunca soubemos por que a Capital pediu para que matassem meu irmão.

Ainda bem que temos outro menino na casa, Luke, meu irmão mais novo de 13 anos, que já estava enfiando as panquecas em sua boca quando cheguei à cozinha.

-Aqui está, amor. – disse minha mãe calmamente – Coma tudo, hoje é o dia da Colheita.

Droga! Esqueci-me da Colheita. Esta é a 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes, onde todo ano jovens entre doze e dezoito anos são sorteados nos doze Distritos de Panem, um menino e uma menina, chamados de Tributos. Os 24 tributos são jogados dentro da Arena, um lugar onde todos eles matarão uns aos outros até um sobrar. Este é o vencedor dos Jogos, o distrito vencedor recebe alimentos pelo resto do ano.

Peguei Tésseras, portanto meu nome vai aparecer treze vezes noglobo cor de rosa. Obstruo meu desespero imediatamente antes que alguém perceba, e tento engolir a panqueca que mastigo a um tempo desnecessário, tomo meu suco de laranja e vou para meu quarto vestir uma roupa confortável para o último treinamento.

Chegando ao treinamento, cumprimento meu professor de luta e vou direto aos bonecos de bambu socá-los até destruí-los onde encontro minha amiga Marlene e meus amigos Lieb e atrás deles está Cato, um garoto altamente destrutivo.

-Ei, preparados para a Colheita? – pergunto a eles quando os alcanço.

-Por que não? – responde Lieb me dando um forte abraço – Por que é que aquele cara fica perto da gente? – pergunta Lieb em um sussurro no meu ouvido, e noto que está falando de Cato, e simplesmente respondo com um levantar de ombros.

-Eu estou pronta – diz Marlene agarrada a Peter. Eu estou realmente estranhando os dois estarem perto um do outro há tanto tempo e, se eles estiverem namorando, por que esconderiam?

-Eu acho que estou... – diz Peter entre um sorriso.

Lieb continua me segurando pela cintura sorrindo como um bobo. Tento me soltar dele e percebo que isso está causando um pouco de raiva em Peter que está a um metro de distância de nós, mas Lieb só percebe isso um pouco depois.

Depois de Lieb me soltar começo a socar os bonecos de bambu.

C**apítulo 2**

Nosso grupo de amigos se dispersa e cada um vai fazer um tipo de treinamento. Eu fiquei socando bonecos por 40 minutos ao lado de Cato, esperando ele falar algo. Minha mão começa a latejar e paro de socar os bonecos, desisto de esperar Cato trocar uma palavra comigo.

-Como é seu nome mesmo? – pergunta Cato inesperadamente quando paro de socar os bonecos de bambu.

-Colobert. Clove Colobert. – respondo. Vou diretamente ao lançamento de facas, afinal, sou muito boa nisso.

Marco 40 minutos em meu relógio, e quando estou prestes a lançar a primeira faca ele me interrompe.

-Qual o nome de seus pais, Clove? – pergunta Cato, que de repente estava muito perto.

-Andrew e MagdaColobert. Por quê? – pergunto desconfiada. Por que ele quer saber isso? Garoto estranho...

-Só curiosidade. – responde Cato ao dar de ombros. – Pronta para a Colheita?

-É _isso_ ou sua camisola velha! – grita minha mãe do lado de fora do banheiro. Bufo em resposta.

Abro a porta do banheiro o suficiente para pegar o vestido ridículo de minha mãe. Quando termino de vestir – o que leva uma eternidade – saio do banheiro para que minha mãe possa ver.

-Ficou lindo! – sobressalta minha mãe. – Os babados!... E o caimento! Meu Deus! Ficou mais linda que eu no dia da Colheita com este vestido dourado. – _"Duvido." _Penso.

Desço o segundo andar e me encontro com Luke vestindo uma camisa branca e um casaco preto com uma calça caqui e um sapato social preto.

-Uau! – digo para Luke – Você tá bonitão!

-Há,ha! – responde Luke sarcasticamente – Gabe ficaria ainda mais. – murmura ele.

Depois de Luke dizer isso, todos abaixamos a cabeça e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Ham... Vamos? – diz minha mãe para quebrar o silêncio.

Quando chegamos à Praça Principal, há uma fila para retirarem o sangue de nossos dedos, assim como todo o ano. Já é a segunda vez para meu irmão, então não é novidade para ele.

-Seu dedo, por favor. – pede uma moça da Capital. Estico meu dedo sem hesitar, o mesmo faz Luke.

-Boa sorte. – sussurro para Luke ao nos separarmos. Ele apenas acena com a cabeça uma vez, me desejando sorte também.

No palco, há duas cadeiras sendo utilizadas, apenas uma cadeira está vazia, que seria a do prefeito do Distrito Dois.

Quando encontro a ala de garotas de 15 anos e me junto a elas, o prefeito chega com alguns hematomas e um pouco de sangue nos lábios que tenta disfarçar com maquiagem, sem muito sucesso.

Depois de Mark, nosso prefeito, falar a história decorada de todo ano, Orphelia – nossa representante – se levanta da cadeira e agradece ao "incrível" discurso de Mark.

-Obrigada, Mark. – diz ela gentilmente – Como sempre, as damas primeiro.

Orphelia vai ao globo rosa e sorteia um nome. Bom, é claro que _eu_, a garota mais sortuda de Panem foi escolhida.

-Clove Colobert! – Grita Orphelia numa alegria estranha.

Não sei por qual motivo, mas eu realmente não estou surpresa nem apavorada. Sinto-me normal, como se isso acontecesse todos os dias. Procuro meus pais no meio da multidão, minha mãe deixa escapar algumas lágrimas, diferente de meu pai que mantém a cabeça erguida e quase sorri.

Passo ao lado dos garotos de 16 anos, e Chad, meu "arquiinimigo" nos treinos e na escola, sussurra para mim no mesmo tom arrogante que fala comigo.

-Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor! – sussurra ele imitando a voz de Orphelia. Dou um meio sorriso para ele, mostrando que suas zombarias não me fazem mal. Chego ao palco, com uma expressão séria e entediante, fiz essa expressão para a Capital, para eu mostrar que não tenho medo dos Jogos.

-Agora o cavalheiro para nos representar! – diz Orphelia.

-Chad... – começa Orphelia, mas é interrompida por Cato que grita do meio da ala dos garotos de 17 anos.

-Eu me ofereço como tributo do Distrito Dois!

A maioria dos meninos dá tapinhas de congratulação em suas costas.

Cato sobe ao palco com um tom orgulhoso e aperta minha mão com vontade e segurança. Para minha surpresa, ele sorri para mim, e eu sorrio de volta involuntariamente.

C**apítulo 3**

Eu e Cato subimos no trem que vai direto à Capital. Nosso vagão é luxuoso, como esperado. Ele tem detalhes de ouro nas paredes, quadros emoldurados de ouro, vasos de prata com flores e lustres de cristal.

-Uau – murmuro para mim mesma.

-É... – responde Cato.

Sentamo-nos em uma mesa cheia de comida e comemos em silêncio até nosso mentor, Fred Derry aparecer. Fred é um homem forte, jovem, de alta estatura, cabelo ruivo e lábios carnudos. Ele senta-se ao lado de Cato para comer junto conosco, mas paramos de comer quando ele sorri para nós.

-E aí. – cumprimenta Fred. Aceno com a cabeça em resposta, pois estou terminando de mastigar um pão.

-Oi. – responde Cato num tom grosseiro e Fred sorri, tirando sarro de sua expressão, que realmente estava engraçada.

-Precisam de... Conselhos? – pergunta Fred.

-Não, valeu... – diz Cato antes de comer o último pão de queijo da bandeja.

-Hum... Eu acho que preciso de um. – digo com dúvida na fala.

-Diga-me sua dúvida. – fala Fred de repente sério. Eu só disse isso para ele se sentir importante, na verdade, eu não preciso de um conselho e nem tenho dúvidas.

-Ham... É... – procuro alguma pergunta para ser feita – Qual é o melhor material para facas de arremesso?

-Bom, é uma ótima pergunta. – começa Fred – Eu acho melhor a de nitrato de titânio com o pigmento preto, aquelas militares, porque ela não reflete a luz e não denuncia onde você está então... – parei de prestar atenção depois disso. Apenas respondia com múrmuros e acenos leves de cabeça.

Fred para de falar instantaneamente quando Orphelia levanta-se de uma mesa longe de nós e vem para a nossa direção. Cato fica um pouco assustado com o comportamento de Fred em relação à Orphelia. Orphelia é uma mulher tão delicada que nem mataria uma formiga.

-Sobre o que estão falando, senhores? – pergunta Orphelia sorridente.

-Sobre massas de pão. – responde Fred. A princípio, pensei que estava sendo sarcástico, mas então percebi que queria desviar o assunto de facas e cortes de Orphelia e se direciona a mim diretamente – Então, como ia dizendo, Clove, eu prefiro o processo de preparo da massa do pão italiano, por que é completamente diferente do francês. – Fred começa a falar coisas assim até Orphelia se distanciar um pouco.

-Daqui a pouco vamos ter ceia senhores. – Diz Orphelia um pouco mais longe.

Quanto tempo será que ficamos conversando? Vejo meu relógio que meu pai me deu na despedida do Distrito Dois. Ele disse que era de meu avô e era muito importante, ou algo do tipo.

Já são 15:47min. Ficamos conversando por quase duas horas. Peço licença e vou ao meu compartimento e Cato vai ao seu.

Tomo um ótimo banho quente, onde retiro todo meu suor do nervosismo. Ao terminar abro a gaveta onde tem lindas e extravagantes roupas, a maioria delas são douradas ou prateadas. Escolho uma calça jeans _skinny _preta, uma camisa branca, um casaco preto e uma sapatilha que encontrei jogada no chão.

Para minha surpresa, quando termino de calçar minha sapatilha, Fred entra no meu quarto quase cronometradamente. Ele não diz nada, apenas fica me olhando com seus olhos verdes e penetrantes.

-Ham, por que parou de falar sobre facas quando Orphelia estava perto? – pergunto para quebrar o silêncio. Fred sai de seu torpor.

-Ela realmente não gosta muito disso. – diz Fred sorrindo. – Há uns três anos atrás, eu estava aconselhando os tributos do Distrito Dois, e estávamos falando sobre facas e espadas. Então Orphelia chegou mais perto e escutou nossa conversa. Ela disse algo bem estranho e daí então teve um surto, algo como um trauma, disse o paramédico. Daí, depois disso, eu tento não falar sobre isso perto.

-Uau. Ela realmente teve um surto? – pergunto, e Fred responde com um balançar de cabeça.

-Bom, está na hora da ceia. – diz Fred ao deixar meu quarto e eu o sigo até a mesa da ceia.

C**apítulo 4**

-Ei, Trancinha. – chama Fred na mesa de jantar do trem – Me passa a salada? – percebo que ele está pedindo a mim. Estranho ele estar me chamando de um penteado.

-Por que "Trancinha"? – pergunto enquanto lhe passo a salada.

-Esqueci seu nome. – responde ele ao pegar a salada. – E uma característica marcante em você, é sua trancinha.

-Sei... – digo ironicamente – Aliás, meu nome é Clove. – Fred sorri.

Comemos pratos variados, como um caldo de feijão, salada de todos os tipos imagináveis, salmão ao molho de mel com purê de mandioca, bombom de camarão sobre peixe grelhado em camadas de legumes, frango com _brie_ ao molho de framboesas, e outras comidas chiques da Capital.

Depois de me empanturrar com comidas da Capital, vem a sobremesa, que é bolo de chocolate. Cato e Fred comem o bolo moderadamente "para não engordarem", segundo Fred, mas eu estou sem muita fome e como apenas duas fatias do gigante bolo. Orphelia, para minha surpresa, come seis fatias. Não digo nada a ela, talvez ela esteja estressada e está enterrando a raiva em açúcar.

Depois da saciável ceia, vamos todos para outro compartimento ver a reprise da Colheita. Vemos o tributo feminino do Distrito Um sendo escolhido – esqueci seu nome – e o masculino – Marvel. Depois eu sendo sorteada e Cato se voluntariando. Depois o do Distrito Três, o Quatro, etc. O último distrito foi o que me chamou mais atenção. Uma menininha de doze anos foi escolhida, mas sua irmã mais velha – acho que seu nome era Katniss, ou algo do tipo – se voluntariou em seu lugar, um garoto – Peter ou Peeta, eu não lembro seu nome – foi escolhido e ninguém se pôs em seu lugar. Seu mentor, que estava completamente bêbado, desmaia no palco. Foi o distrito mais engraçado.

Tento disfarçar minha risada colocando a mão em cima da boca e Cato faz o mesmo, mas não nos aguentamos e rimos um pouco. Olho para Fred de relance e ele está com uma expressão severa e paramos de rir imediatamente quando Fred sai da sala. Cato e eu trocamos olhares e levantamos a sobrancelha levemente. Nossos mentores realmente têm problemas.

-Vou falar com ele... – suspira Cato enquanto vai ao compartimento de Fred. Orphelia fica sentada ao meu lado chocada demais na cena.

-É bom você ir também. – diz Orphelia quando Cato já está distante. Bufo e sigo Cato.

-NÃO FOI NADA! – consigo escutar Fred gritando de seu compartimento antes de eu entrar, e fico parada na porta um pouco para ver até onde a conversa entre os dois iria.

-Mas um cara simplesmente desmaiou na TV por estar bêbado! – retruca Cato – O que isso tem de demais?

-Você não entende... – diz Fred melancolicamente.

-Não mesmo. – fala Cato desistindo. Antes de ele se dirigir para a porta, eu a abro e entro no reduto de Fred. Os dois se surpreendem com minha chegada.

Percebo que Fred está preparando um _drink_ em um balcão de seu compartimento. É algo com limão, vodka, tequila, absinto, açúcar e gelo –consigo identificá-los pelos rótulos nas embalagens. Mais conhecido como "Heaven to Hell" na Capital.

-Reclama de um homem bêbado, mas bebe... – digo ao chegar. Fred fica com os olhos e nariz vermelho e seu lábio cai.

Coloco a mão no ombro de Cato e digo que eu falaria com ele. Cato senta-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, onde está Fred, e pisca para mim.

Sento-me ao lado de Fred, e ele olha para mim com olhos tristonhos e com as bochechas molhadas.

-Quer um gole? – me oferece Fred me mostrando sua bebida. Eu nunca provei, e eu provavelmente vou tomar muito disso na Turnê da Vitória, então aceito e tomo um gole da forte bebida preparada por Fred. Depois de dar um curto gole, Cato ri de minha careta e engulo com dificuldade. Fred já está sorrindo mais um pouco e Cato está dando altas gargalhadas sentado na poltrona.

-Há, há! – rio sarcasticamente – Você nem sabe como é...

-Eu sei, sim. – responde Cato com firmeza.

-Tome um gole, então! – sugere Fred para Cato.

Cato rapidamente já pega um copinho e uma garrafa contendo um líquido transparente que se parece água, percebo que é vodka porque já vi meu pai bebendo ás vezes.

Ele bebe todo o conteúdo do copo friamente, sem expressões.

-Esse daí é bom! – grita Fred em um tom zombeteiro já meio bêbado, acho que ele já tomou um pouco antes de eu chegar.

Retiro-me da sala, pois sei como é estar em um lugar com bêbados, e vou para o compartimento onde tem a TV. Assisto a reprise novamente, estudando os tributos um por um, principalmente os dos Distritos 1, 7 e 12, prestando atenção na estatura muscular de cada um.

-Clove! – grita Cato de repente – Minha musa! – Cato se aproxima mais de mim e me dá um forte beijo na bochecha. Argh! Odeio gente bêbada.

Fred vem logo após Cato, e percebo que ele está, pelo menos, mais sóbrio.

-Acho que já chega para você, Cato. – diz Fred duramente – Vamos, está na hora de ir para sua cabine. – Cato vai cambaleando para sua cabine com a ajuda de Fred.

Depois de um breve momento, Fred volta para a sala de TV e me diz mais sobriamente.

-Desculpe-me, o deixei ir longe demais... Acho que vou deitar agora.

-Espere! – digo depois que ele se vira para ir ao seu compartimento – Por que chorou quando viu o mentor do Distrito 12 desmaiar?

-É uma longa história... – me diz Fred com um meio sorriso.

**Capítulo 5**

Tento dormir em meu compartimento, mas muitas vozes ecoam em meus pensamentos. Meu nome sendo escolhida, a voz de Cato se voluntariando, Chad me zombando quando eu estava subindo no palco, as últimas palavras de meus pais, os segredos de Fred e Orphelia.A lembrança do beijo bruto de Cato em minha bochecha, da beleza de Fred e de Cato e do hálito horrível dele após beber vodka. Depois de todos esses pensamentos, simplesmente durmo em minha cama.

-Acorde senhorita! – diz Orphelia com seu sotaque irritante – Aposto que hoje vai ser um dia muito pesado para vocês.

Levanto-me com uma incrível dor nas costas pela má posição que dormi e visto a mesma roupa de ontem, mas o casaco está sujo de molho, então visto uma jaqueta verde escuro e faço uma simples trança de lado em meu cabelo.

-Bom dia, Trancinha. – diz Fred sorridente e sorrio de volta para ele.

Cato sai de seu compartimento mais limpo do que imaginaria, olho rapidamente para ele quando entra no vagão-restaurante. Eu o sigo com meu olhar, acompanhando cada movimento que fazia até ele pôr a mão em meu ombro.

-Desculpe-me por ontem, Clove. – sussurra Cato em meu ouvido – Se quiser, conversamos depois.

Fico um pouco ansiosa para descobrir que conversa seria essa, mas provavelmente vamos falar sobre os Jogos e nossa estratégia para eles. É óbvio que faremos uma aliança, ele sabe que sou habilidosa, e eu sei que ele é o melhor do nosso grupo de treinamento em combate.

Sento-me ao lado de Cato na mesa, que pega dois chocolates quentes na máquina de comida. Sorrio em agradecimento. Tomo dois goles pequenos do chocolate quente, que é bem melhor do que o de casa.

-Oh... – suspiro.

-Bom né? – diz Fred sentado na nossa frente ao lado de Orphelia e balanço a cabeça várias vezes. Todos riem.

Como os ovos mexidos, torradas doces e outro chocolate quente. Depois de meu saciável café da manhã, Fred nos chama para um sofá encostado na parede. Ele apenas nos diz o básico: que chegaremos à estação em mais ou menos 30 minutos e que nossos estilistas não vão ter piedade de nossos traços mais exagerados (sobrancelhas, cílios, buço, etc.).

Mas inesperadamente, Fred segura meu pulso e me puxa para sentar-me novamente no sofá sem Cato perceber.

-Clove, meu pai era um alcoólatra e me maltratava... E ver aquele homem do Distrito 12 agir daquela maneira me fez relembrar de muitas coisas, por isso me senti tão mal. – Fred explicou-se da minha pergunta de noite passada. Ele sai sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra comigo.

Ando sem saber para onde ir, e paro em frente ao compartimento de Cato. Só percebo isso depois de alguns segundos que fico parada na porta. Quando me viro para sair, a porta é aberta por Cato, que me faz um gesto para eu entrar sem dizer nada.

-O que você queria falar comigo? – pergunto quando me sento em sua cama.

Cato, sem dizer nada, pega o controle da televisão e a liga. Está passando a reprise da Colheita em cada Distrito de Panem gravada em uma fita, ou algo do tipo.

-Esses dois. – diz Cato apontando para os tributos do Distrito1 ao pausar a gravação – Teremos que fazer uma aliança com eles. Seus nomes são Glimmer e Marvel.

Depois Cato pausa no Distrito7.

-O Distrito 7 faz bom proveito de machados, então esse garototambém.

-Que tal essa menina? – sugiro apontando para a garota do Doze que se voluntariou.

-Não, 12 nem pensar. – me responde Cato.

Aceno a cabeça em concordância e ele senta-se ao meu lado na cama.

-Então, isso quer dizer que já somos aliados? – pergunto. Ele dá um sorriso de lado e responde:

-Óbvio né. – ele dá uma risadinha e eu rio junto.

Nossas risadas são interrompidas quando tudo fica escuro de repente. Vamos ao compartimento principal, e olhamos pela janela a grande Capital. Cato, aparentemente, está um pouco irritado com o povo da Capital gritando quando nosso trem chega.

-Aff... – bufa Cato ao se jogar no sofá. Eu fico indiferente, olhando vez ou outra na janela até o trem parar na estação da Capital.

C**apítulo 6**

Descemos do rico trem – acho que vou sentir saudade dele por um tempo – e seguimos direto para um prédio grande e típico da Capital, onde seremos preparados para a apresentação das carruagens, onde nossos estilistas colocarão todo seu trabalho duro e alma nas roupas escolhidas. Normalmente, as roupas do Distrito2 são elegantes e brilhantes, mas me disseram que o estilista desse ano é outro.

Atravessamos uma porta escrita "Distrito dois", e vejo um sofá branco com detalhes dourados e mais duas portas. Uma delas tem uma placa rosa e a outra tinha uma azul.

Fred e Orphelia nos deixam sentados no sofá na pequena sala, e eu e Cato esperamos em silêncio algo acontecer.

Depois de cinco minutos, um homem baixinho aparece na porta com a placa rosa, e uma mulher magra e alta na com a placa azul.

-Clove Colobert. – diz o homem baixinho com a voz fina e seu sotaque da Capital.

-Cato Egon, por favor. – chama a mulher mais alta.

Sigo o meu estilista até uma sala cinza com várias bancadas de metal e me pedem para deitar em uma delas.

-Essa já está em uma boa forma... – murmura uma estilista com a pele amarelada.

Sinto-me como uma boneca nas mãos de meus estilistas que me moldam para eu ser outra pessoa. Arrancam pelos de lugares que eu nem sabia que precisava se tirar, deixaram minha unha impecável, penteiam meu cabelo sem piedade e apertam algo – parecido a uma tesoura – em meus cílios.

-Ai! – resmungo quando Cecília tira os pelos de meu buço.

-Desculpe,flor. – perdoa-se Cecília. Lágrimas saem de meus olhos involuntariamente.

Depois de meus estilistas terminarem o seu trabalho, levanto-me da bancada e me enrolo no roupão para não ficar nua em uma sala fria.

Lemony, Cecília e Meryl– meus estilistas – se retiram da sala, e me deixam lá sozinha por alguns minutos, até que um homem de pele cheia de detalhes azuis escuros aparece na sala com uma fita métrica pendurada em seu pescoço.

-Meu deus! – grita ele da porta – Você está AR-RA-SAN-DO!

-Valeu... – digo -... Eu acho. – digo em voz baixa para mim mesma.

-Tudo bem amor – continua ele -, diga-me seu nome.

-Clove, CloveColobert.

-Que lindo nome! Meu nome é Colleen. – diz, pelo jeito, Colleen – Agora tire o roupão e dê duas voltas, por favor.

Faço o que ele diz sem hesitar. Este homem é realmente estranho e com vestimentas estranhas. Ele tem um cabelo verde com luzes amarelas, sobrancelha azul e veste-se com um blazer azul, calça verdes, sapato social marrom e uma luva levemente bege.

-Perrrfeito – diz ele com o sotaque irritante da capital.

Colleen pega um caderno e um lápis e começa a rabiscar esboços. Enrolo-me novamente no roupão no momento em que meus outros estilistas chegam. Os quatro estilistas começam a sussurrar com Colleen sobre minha roupa.

C**apítulo 7**

Espero em outra sala pela minha roupa que irei vestir na carruagem, não encontro-me com Cato desde que nos sentamos no sofá da sala de espera.

-Queridinha, você já pode ver sua roupa. – me chama Meryl.

Sigo-a até uma sala branca com vários manequins. Colleen está costurando os acabamentos finais de minha roupa. Minha. Roupa. É. RIDÍCULA!

Tento esconder minha raiva, mas não consigo e fico vermelha.

-Awn, que fofa. Está com um rubor de felicidade... – suspira Lemony.

Sorrio para parecer que é isso mesmo. Para fingir que estou feliz. Minha roupa é simplesmente ridícula: um colete de metal dourado, a parte de baixo era uma saia de metal flexível dourado. Mas a pior parte era a tiara com asas de ouro.

Ponho minha roupa e vou andando com dificuldade para a fila das carruagens, onde ficam em ordem os Distritos 1, 2, 3 e assim por diante até o 12.

Encontro Cato no meio dos tributos. Ele me abraça fortemente quando chego, fico surpresa com nossa intimidade. Cato está parecido comigo, mas ao invés de uma saia está com uma bermuda estranha.

-Vejo que está brilhando também. – brinca Cato. Rimos juntos por pouco tempo, até subirmos na nossa carruagem e ela começa andar.

Quando saímos para toda a Capital nos ver todos prestam atenção só em nós, somos do segundo distrito mais rico de Panem. Estou ridícula, Cato está ridículo. Não sei por que aplaudem tanto para nós. Acenamos poucas vezes para a platéia e para as câmeras.

Mas de repente, param de olhar para nós e focam sua atenção para algo atrás de nós. Viro a cabeça levemente para ver o que é. Distrito 12, pegando fogo. Como isso é possível? Mas algo que chama mais a atenção das câmeras são eles levantando as mãos coladas, como um casal desafortunado.

Paramos em frente até a mansão do desagradável Presidente Snow, que fala algo em que não presto atenção, pois fico olhando para Cato e percebo que ele mudou. Não está sorrindo como sempre, está rígido e parece até um pouco presta sua total atenção à Snow, acho ele arrogante, mas a Capital inteira o ama e idolatra.

Depois de Snow falar vamos para um lugar fechado onde descemos da carruagem e nos encontramos com Orphelia e Fred. Cato fala algo inaudível, talvez fosse para ele mesmo e o pego olhando com um pouco de raiva para os olhos de Katniss, que depois de encontrar o olhar de Cato encontra o meu e desvio rapidamente, diferente de Cato que continua olhando para ela e sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Vocês foram demais! – diz Orphelia para nós. Respondo com um sorriso.

-Eu sei... – fala Cato. Olho com um pouco de reprovação para ele.

-Vocês brilharam. – fala Fred especialmente para mim arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sorrio em resposta.

-Vamos logo para nosso andar. – começa Orphelia a tagarelar. – Pena que nosso andar é mais para baixo. O Distrito 12 tem sorte, eles ficam na cobertura. – depois disso ninguém mais presta atenção.

-Corrida até o elevador? – pergunta Fred para Cato. Cato faz uma posição de corredor sem dizer nada e os dois começam a correr como loucos. Fred é muito competitivo.

Lembro-me dos Jogos há 4 anos atrás quando Fred venceu. Ele é tão competitivo que matou sua aliança – Kaytlin – que era o tributo feminino do mesmo Distrito que Fred. Depois disso, ele simplesmente quer competir com tudo – quem come primeiro, quem bebe primeiro, quem corre mais rápido, etc.

C**apítulo 8**

-Nada a ver... – reclama Orphelia na mesa de jantar do Centro de Treinamento.

-Tem tudo a ver sim! – protesto enquanto um Avox me serve suco de uva – Tartarugas conseguem tirar sua mão e você poderia sangrar até a morte. Pergunte para alguém do Distrito4.

-Vocês duas, fiquem quietas! Que conversa mais ridícula – diz Fredseriamente.

Ficamos calados desde então. Comi o usual, o que se tornou muito mais do que eu comia em casa. Fred brincou comigo novamente de me chamar de Trancinha. Fiquei envergonhada e fiz uma trancinha diferente, colocando múltiplos elásticos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Boa noite. – digo para todos antes de me deitar em minha cama.

-Boa noite, Clove! – grita Fred e Orphelia ao mesmo tempo na cozinha. Só ouço risadas abafadas depois.

-Durma bem. – diz Cato ao passar por mim. Seguro seu pulso antes de ele entrar em seu quarto. Cato vira-se para mim esperando eu dizer algo. Não sei o que digo, e o rosto dele só me põe em pressão com seus olhos azuis brilhantes me fitando. Estou indecisa. O que há comigo? Por que eu quero tanto beijar seu lábios?

-Você também, Cato. – digo hesitante antes de dar-lhe um selinho.

Entro em meu quarto calmamente para não parecer desesperada e fecho a porta com a mesma sutileza. Tomo um banho que retira toda minha maquiagem e suor e escovo meus dentes para me deitar.

-Ah, Cato... – suspiro sem ao menos saber que estou falando isso. Estou me achando estranha.

Deito-me na cama e espero pelo primeiro dia de treinamento.

Sonho que a Capital ataca Panem inteira. No meio da confusão, Cato e Fred são machucados seriamente e tenho que escolher qual dos dois devo salvar. Mas sou acordada por um forte braço me sacudindo.

-Ei! Clove. – sussurra Cato em meu ouvido tentando me acordar.

-O que? – pergunto sonolenta, porém assustada.

-Por que me deu aquele selinho? – pergunta ele com indignação.

Não sei o que responder. Não sei o que dizer. Não sei se falo que gosto dele ou se foi pela tensão do momento.

-Por que... – tento dizer – Talvez eu goste de você. – digo.

-Ah, cala boca... – digo e ele ri antes de me dar um beijo leve.

Fico pasma e congelada e Cato deita-se ao meu lado na cama. Olho para ele e franzo a testa tentando decifrar o que há naquela mente confusa. Será que ele só quer o poder e glória para si mesmo ou ele gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que gosto dele?

-Por que estava tão metido nas carruagens? – pergunto para Cato.

-Eu tenho que passar uma boa impressão, para ganhar patrocinadores.

-Inteligente sua estratégia... – digo com sono.

Não consigo pensar em como uma impressão de arrogância pode ser uma boa impressão, mas talvez isso funcione com ele.

-Eu sei. – diz ele. – Boa noite.

-Você não vai embora? – Pergunto. Na verdade não fico feliz com a idéia de ele ir, mas a pergunta não soou tão bem quanto eu esperava.

-Você quer que eu vá?

Hesito um pouco antes de responder.

-Não.

Tenho o mesmo sonho, mas dessa vez escolho salvar Cato.

C**apítulo 9 **

Estou atrasada. Estou MUITO atrasada. Só penso nisso a manhã inteira.

-Vamos? – pergunta Orphelia calmamente.

-Nós não estamos atrasados? – pergunto exasperada.

Orphelia me responde com desdém. Parece que o Distrito Dois não precisa ser tão pontual. Sigo-a até o elevador e esperamos Cato nos alcançar.

Estou com sono ainda, não dormi direito com Cato ocupando uma parte de minha cama. Quando acordei, ele já não estava mais lá, estava tomando o café da manhã e sorria para mim toda hora, achei isso engraçado.

-O que Fred pediu a vocês? – pergunta Orphelia quebrando o silêncio e fazendo uma breve pausa na música do elevador.

-Que mostremos nossas habilidades toda hora no treinamento, mas dar leves pausas em outras estações. – responde Cato. Orphelia olha para mim com dúvida no que Cato disse e balanço minha cabeça para afirmar.

Depois de alguns longos segundos chegamos à sala de treinamento no subsolo e realmente estamos atrasados uns dez minutos.

Cato vai falar com Glimmer e Marvel que acabam de chegar à sala, fico observando-o até nossos olhares se encontrarem e ele dá um sorriso para mim e faz um gesto me convidando para a conversa.

-Essa é Clove de quem eu estava falando. –apresenta Cato e aceno para eles, assim como apenas Glimmer acena de volta. Marvel parece ser mais fechado.

-Então, nós quatro, aliados né? – pergunta Marvel.

-Óbvio... – diz Glimmer, e eu dou de ombros quando Cato olha para mim e sorri.

Marvel e Glimmer nos olham, nos estudando e depois olham um para o outro e dizem:

-Pode ser. – Cato dá um grande sorriso de alegria e malícia ao mesmo tempo. Apenas sorrio como Glimmer,eMarvelcontinuafazendo nada.

Todos nós vamos até o menino do Distrito7, eu e Cato vamos de mãos levemente dadas, sem nos importar com o que Marvel e Glimmer pensam.

-Ei! – diz Cato chamando o menino – Quer fazer parte de uma aliança carreirista?

-Há há! Se eu fosse você aceitava, garoto! – Diz Marvel com um tom de deboche.

-Tu-tudo bem... –responde o menino com medo. O mesmo fazemos com o garoto gigante do Distrito11 e a menina do Quatro, Tresh e Raphaela, mas eles recusam a aliança.

A treinadora principal, Atala, finalmente nos chama para fazermos um círculo em volta dela e esperamos o resto se fundirem ao círculo. E os últimos a chegar são os do 12, Katniss e Peeta, que estão quase gêmeos pelas roupas.

Quando eles juntam-se ao círculo, Atala dá um passo à frente e começa a explicar como será a rotina de treinamento. "Os peritos de cada habilidade permanecerão em suas estações. Nós ficaremos livres para transitar de uma área para outra, seguindo as instruções de nosso mentor. Algumas estações ensinam técnicas de combate e outras de sobrevivência. Nós somos proibidos de participar em qualquer exercício de combate com outro tributo, há assistentes à disposição se quisermos praticar com algum parceiro."

Todos os Tributos Carreiristas – incluindo eu – ficam olhando para Katniss e Peeta, lançando-lhes olhares de desprezo. Estamos todos com ciúmes do Distrito 12. Katniss fica dando-nos olhadelas, quase nos estudando. Todos os tributos aqui são maiores que ela, por que será que ela chama tanta atenção assim?

Quando Atala nos libera, eu e minha aliança – com exceção do menino do Distrito7 – caminhamos diretamente para as armas aparentemente mais mortíferas do ginásio e manuseamos com facilidade. Peeta e Katniss ainda estão grudados.

Tento exibir minhas habilidades o máximo possível, assim como todos aqui, menos Katniss e Peeta, que foram fazer nós e ficam lá por uma hora, e depois seguem para a estação de camuflagem.

Lanço facas em bonecos, escalo cordas e jogo algumas lanças nos corações e cabeças de bonecos. Quando Katniss está olhando para mim lanço uma faca no boneco mais próximo dela e lhe dou um sorriso maligno. Cato e Marvel jogam lanças perfeitas nos bonecos e Glimmer pratica com um arco e flecha, mostrando incompetência com a arma, todos os 3 dias serão assim. Vez ou outra, mudamos e vamos aprender a fazer nós e fazer o teste de plantas comestíveis.

A única coisa que me irritou nos treinamentos, foram os idealizadores observando-nos e tomando notas de nós.

Eu sei que sou boa, não preciso de ninguém para me dar notas.

C**apítulo 10**

Comemos o café da manhã e o jantar em nosso andar com nossa equipe, mas o almoço é servido na sala de jantar que fica fora do ginásio. A comida é arrumada em carrinhos que ficam espalhados pela sala e todos se servem. No segundo dia,eu e o resto dos Carreiristas nos reunimos de modo desordeiro em torno da mesa, para demonstrar superioridade, mostrando que não temos medo um dos outros.

-Ei, quer ver uma coisa? – me pergunta Glimmer em um sussurro e aceno minha cabeça em resposta.

Glimmer pega um estilingue improvisado feito durante o treinamento, pega um bolinho duro e acerta-o na cabeça da garota do Distrito6que fica procurando o lançador, todos nós rimos de sua expressão.

Inesperadamente, Cato põe seu forte braço sobre meus ombros e me puxa para mais perto. Estou muito surpresa com nossa proximidade em público. Escuto a forte respiração e os batimentos cardíacos de Cato enquanto como um pãozinho de nosso Distrito. Marvel e Glimmer parecem perceber a nossa união incomum, mas não comentam nada.

Cato tira os braços em volta de mim e me afasto dele, pois já está na hora de voltar ao treinamento. Cato me dá um leve beijo no nariz e vai treinar com combate de espadas nos bonecos. Vou para a estação de lançamento de facas.

-CADÊ MINHA FACA, JASON? – pergunta Cato gritando para o garoto do Distrito 6.

Saio correndo para acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.

-Cato. Cato, para. – digo calmamente puxando seu braço tentando afastá-lo do pobre garoto.

Só conseguem separá-los com alguns guardas puxando Cato e soprando um apito bem alto. Percebo que todos na fila da lança estão olhando para cima, sigo seus olhares e encontro a garota do Distrito 11 em uma viga no teto com a faca de Cato. Todos seguram uma risada ou gargalhada, e eu apenas franzo o cenho para a garota e não digo nada á Cato, não quero que ele se irrite mais.

C**apítulo 11**

No terceiro dia de treinamento, fazemos o básico e no almoço nos chamam distrito por distrito, meninos depois meninas para a apresentação particular. Não espero muito até chamarem Cato, que me beija discretamente antes de entrar na sala.

-Boa sorte. – digo para Cato – Faça bom proveito de sua espada. – Cato respira fundo e entra na sala.

Sou pega encarando Katniss e Peeta. Eles parecem serem só uns coitados do Distrito 12, mas noto algo diferente nos olhos cinzentos de Katniss. Ela parece ser corajosa, e não medrosa como todos os outros tributos do 12. Provavelmente deve guardar um segredo ou habilidade para si mesma. Tenho desconfiado muito do Distrito 12 ao longo do treinamento.

-CloveColobert! – me chama um guarda depois de uns 15 minutos e empurro a porta do ginásio sem tirar os olhos de Katniss, que encontra os meus olhos quando adentro no ginásio.

Tem uma série de armas em um vidro, nele há facas, espadas, arcos, aljavas, lanças, adagas, tridentes, furadores e várias outras que não consigo identificar. Vou para a seção de facas e depois para a de lanças.

Seguro três facas de arremesso na mão direita e duas lanças na esquerda, miro em dois bonecos. Os Idealizadores dos Jogos prestam total atenção em mim, eu sou o foco, e não a taça de vinho que está em suas mãos. Sorrio para eles. Respiro fundo. Miro nos pontos certos e faço. Com a mão direita jogo as três facas em um boneco, acertando o coração, a cabeça e uma perna. Com a esquerda jogo as duas lanças em outro boneco, uma na cabeça e outra no chão perto do pé do boneco.

Os Idealizadores me libaram após eu jogar a segunda lança. Não sei se fui bem ou ruim, mas provavelmente eles gostaram.O que será que Katniss vai fazer? Dar uma aula de plantas comestíveis? Rio silenciosamente com a ideia. _E Peeta se pintará na frente deles_, penso.

Vou em direção ao elevador e aperto o número dois. Os Avoxes por perto se surpreendem com minha calma depois da apresentação. Acho que a maioria dos tributos fica sem esperanças ou ansiosos. Sorrio para alguns dos Avoxes – em especial os mais surpresos – para verem que estou até feliz.

-E aí, Clove. Como foi? – me pergunta Fred ao chegar no segundo andar da torre.

-Acho que foi tudo bem. – respondo com um sorriso e sou girada no ar de surpresa por Cato.

-Pra mim também foi tudo ótimo. – me diz Cato ao me por no chão.

-Vamos falar mais depois no sofá. – sugere Orphelia. Todos nós concordamos.

Sussurro um chocolate quente na máquina de comidas, e depois de vinte segundos uma caneca com leite e chocolate sai quentinha e vou sentar-me no sofá entre Cato e Fred.

-Qual nota precisamos para termos bom patrocinadores? – pergunto para Fred e Orphelia.

-Oito. – responde Orphelia rapidamente. – As notas são entre 1 e 12, uma nota na média é 6 ou 7. Uma nota bo 9. As notas ótimas são 10, 11 e 12. – aceno concordando com Orphelia. Ficamos sentados no sofá conversando e rindo.

-E então, o que vocês fizeram lá? – pergunta Fred enquanto me ajeito no colo de Cato.

-Eu cortei a cabeça de uns bonecos e depois joguei lanças neles. Elas acertaram bem nas cabeças deles. – diz Cato dando um sorriso de superioridade.

-Uau... Deve ter ido bem. – diz Fred elogiando Cato.

-Eu lancei umas facas nos bonecos e é óbvio que acertei todas. – digo tentando parecer superior – E depois joguei duas lanças em um boneco, uma na cabeça e outra próxima ao pé. – digo entusiasmada e todos me parabenizam.

Orphelia olha em seu relógio, já é hora do jantar.

C**apítulo 12**

Depois do jantar, sento-me no sofá para ver as notas que recebemos na apresentação particular. Colleen parece animado, ele está costurando algo parecido com uma touca. Cecília pinta as unhas das mãos de Meryl e Lemony passa um _spray_ verde no cabelo. Fico meio irritada pelo fato de meus estilistas não se importarem muito com nossas notas.

Primeiro eles mostram uma foto de um tributo e em seguida começa a piscar a nota abaixo do rosto. Marvel consegue um 9 e Glimmer8. Cato e eu conseguimos um 10. Não acredito, eles me deram uma nota dez! Muito melhor que Glimmer e Marvel, eu com certeza chegarei mais longe que eles nos Jogos. Sinto-me aliviada e muito confiante de que vencerei os Jogos e voltarei para minha família como uma vencedora. Mas não suporto a idéiade que Cato teria de morrer para isso.

Comemoramos com uma pequena taça de vinho, que estava realmente bom e depois continuamos a ver as notas dos outros tributos. A maioria dos outros tributos tem uma média 5. Surpreendentemente, a garotinha do Distrito 11 consegue um sete. O garoto do 12, Peeta, consegue um oito.A mesma nota de Glimmer, não consigo evitar um sorriso de desprezo por ela. Não sei o que Peeta fez para os Idealizadores gostarem dele tanto assim já que provavelmente estavam bêbados e cansados. Todos nós ficamos bravos, e depois minhas expectativas foram confirmadas. Katniss conseguiu um 11. Sempre soube que ela escondia algo. Cato bufa de raiva e os outros protestam em discordância.

-Então, o que vocês esperam para a entrevista com Caesar? – pergunta Colleendepois que o tumulto passa.

-Eu não sei. Que tal uma roupa bonita? – pergunta Catoironicamente em um tom grosseiro. Colleen fecha a cara e termina de tricotar sua touca em outro aposento.

Todos nós olhamos Cato com reprovação, menos eu, pois estou em seu colo e não consigo ver seu rosto. Meio que concordo com Cato, as roupas da carruagem foram todas ridículas – com exceção do Distrito 12 e do 1, que era bem bonitinha. Fico com vontade de dar um soco na cara de Cato por ele ser grosseiro e não manter seus pensamentos na cabeça, mas não faço isso, porqueacho que concordo com ele.

-Boa noite. – diz Cecília nos dando leves beijinhos na bochecha que ela dá todas as noites antes de dormir.

-Boa noite. – digo para ela um pouco arrogante e depois sorrio para disfarçar minha raiva por Cato e minha ansiedade pelos Jogos. – Acho que também vou dormir... – digo antes de dar um longo bocejo e me espreguiçar. Saio do conforto do colo de Cato para escovar meus dentes e dormir.

Durmo rapidamente, sonho com Cato sendo morto por Katniss, e acordo do pesadelo suando e faltando ar. Levanto-me tonta e vou pegar um copo d'água. Sem me dar conta, antes de entrar em meu quarto, viro-me para o dormitório de Cato e entro silenciosamente. Cato está de olhos abertos e aparentemente assustado e não se surpreende a minha chegada, ele só levanta um braço me convidando para dormir com ele, e faço o que pede. Dessa vez não tenho sonhos ou pesadelos.

C**apítulo 13**

Acordo com Orphelia me chamando e me visto com uma calça preta _legging_, uma camiseta de manga comprida cinza com um casaco preto por cima e um coturno marrom. Depois de lavar meu rosto, dirijo-me para a sala de jantar e peço ovos mexidos com bacon na máquina e tomo suco de maracujá, dizem que ele acalma, mas realmente não acredito nisso.

Colleen está com um caderno na mão rabiscando algo que não consigo identificar, mas para de desenhar quando sua comida está pronta e o guarda no bolso do casaco. Espero que seja meu vestido, e espero que ele seja bonito. A estilista de Cato, Jude, também desenha algo em um bloquinho de papel, e consigo identificar uma roupa formal preta com brilhos. Tento me focar em meus ovos mexidos.

-Vamos treinar para a entrevista de amanhã a noite, não é? – pergunta Cato para Fred.

-Isso mesmo. – responde Fred. – Querem começar agora?

Olho para Cato perguntando se ele quer e ele dá de ombros.

-Pode ser – digo – Como vai ser nossa rotina hoje?

-Primeiro vocês treinarão quatro horas comigo para a apresentação – diz Orphelia – e quatro horas com Fred para o conteúdo. – aceno com a cabeça concordando e Cato faz o mesmo.

Terminando o café da manhã, começamos com Orphelia. Tento imaginar o que ela poderia nos ensinar em quatro horas. Comigo ela treina como andar de salto alto, o que eu já sabia, pois teve uma festa no Distrito2 e minha mãe me obrigou a andar de salto alto. Também me fez colocar três tipos de vestidos, um longo e estufado, um curto e colado e outro longo e colado. Demoro certo tempo para me acostumar com cada um deles. Ela também me ensina como sentar e andar quando Caesar me chamar, o sorriso, o olhar e os gestos com a mão. Orphelia disse que de uma nota de um à 10, ela me daria 9, o que achei muito pouco levando em conta o meu esforço.

Com Cato ela ensina como andar em um sapato social, fez ele se vestir com vários tipos de terno, o ensina como andar e se sentar, a postura, o sorriso, o olhar e os gestos. Orphelia disse que ele também está com nota 9.

Tomo sopa no almoço, minhas bochechas doem de tanto sorrir no treinamento. Estou realmente cansada de tudo isso, mas sei que ainda tenho o treinamento de conteúdo com Fred. Como minha sopa rapidamente e depois deito no sofá para descansar um pouco.

Descanso 10 minutos antes de Fred nos chamar para treinar o conteúdo da entrevista. Fred nos conduz até a sala de estar e pede para nos sentarmos no sofá. Ele fica nos olhando sentado em uma cadeira, eu e Cato nos olhamos e arqueamos as sobrancelhas.

-E então? – pergunta Cato finalmente.

-Estou pensando no que fazer com vocês... – responde Fred. Depois de um tempo pensando, ele estala o dedo e se levanta da cadeira e puxa Cato de leve para ele se levantar. – Você vai ser o cara legal, bacana, mas será competitivo, o máximo que puder e também será um pouco arrogante dependendo das perguntas. Tudo bem?

-Sim, tudo bem. – responde Cato.

-Agora vou fazer algumas perguntas e tente responder do jeito que te expliquei. – pede Fred e depois faz uma série de perguntas para Cato que as responde corretamente do jeito que Fred pediu e arrumando os erros de Cato por duas horas.

-Agora você, Clove. – me chama Fred. Levanto-me e me aproximo dele. – Você será confiante e competitiva, mas faça rostos bonitinhos também, tente cativar o público com um pouco mais de delicadeza. Tente falar como é bom estar aqui, que a cidade é linda e que tem que vencer os Jogos. Entendeu?

-Sim, senhor. – respondo brincando. Fred pega várias cartelas com perguntas escritas, lê cada uma e eu respondo-as.

C**apítulo 14**

Acordo de manhã com todos os estilistas correndo de um lado para o outro. Saio de meu quarto para ver o que está acontecendo. Minha equipe e a de Cato estão pegando os preparativos para a entrevista com o velho CaesarFlickerman, que faz as entrevistas há mais de quarenta anos, e continua com um rosto jovem que chega a dar medo.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, minha equipe me puxa até meu quarto. Eles trabalham em mim até o final da tarde. Fazem da minha pele mais brilhante, parecida com uma pérola. Pintam minhas unhas de dourado, colocam pedrinhas da mesma cor nos cantos de meus olhos. Cecília põe cílios falsos e gigantes em meus olhos que tem _glitter_ dourado e prateado nas pontas. Passam lápis de cor, delineador e sombra para meu olho parecer maior que o normal, batom rosado bem claro.

Depois Meryl transforma meu cabelo em um coque acima de minha cabeça, que cai em algumas mechas de cabelo soltas em meu ombro direito

Colleen entra com um saco preto com um cabide pendendo ele. Presumo que seja meu vestido, mas ele está coberto, portanto não consigo vê-lo.

-Querida, você poderia fechar seus olhinhos? – me pergunta Colleen. Fecho os olhos sem responder e sinto mãos passando em meu corpo nu, um tecido suave e leve, depois pesado. Deve pesar mais de 5 quilos.

Parecendo boba, chuto o ar a procura de meus sapatos, e todos tentam segurar risos, mas Cecília me ajuda a calçá-los. Sinto uma mão passando em torno de minha cintura, uma agulha próxima de meu tórax, fitas passando no vestido e suspiros para todos os lados.

-Já pode abrir os olhos. – me diz Lemony. Abro os olhos e me olho no espelho.

Não me imagino daquela forma toda delicada. Imagino-me em um vestido preto e sério, mas não reclamo, o vestido é lindo. Ele é de uma cor entre rosa, laranja e dourado com alguns brilhos em volta dele, ele não tem mangas e é bem grande, tenho que levantar um pouco a saia para não pisar nela.

-Uau... – suspiro – É lindo, Colleen.

-Eu sei, querida. – diz Colleen brincando e todos nós rimos um pouco. Não me agüento e dou um abraço em cada um de meus estilistas.

-Obrigada por tudo. – agradeço-os. Percebo que Lemony está enrubescendo e Cecília se sentou em uma cadeira para enxugar as lágrimas, e depois Colleen pede a todos para se retirar.

Dou algumas voltas com meu vestido e depois ando com meus sapatos para me acostumar.

-Tem algum problema ou dúvida sobre a entrevista? – pergunta-me Colleen.

-Não, não tenho nenhum. – respondo me admirando no espelho. Estou realmente linda, mas acho que o vestido não combina muito com competitividade como pediu Fred. Mas ficará bem mais fácil cativar o público.

C**apítulo 15**

Já está na hora de ir. As entrevistas ocorrem em um palco construído em frente ao Centro de Treinamento. Depois de sair do quarto, só terei poucos minutos até ficar de frente com a multidão, as câmeras e toda Panem. Colleen gira a maçaneta, o interrompo.

-Espere. – digo, e Colleen olha para mim esperando algo. Respiro bem fundo e tomo um copo d'água. – Agora pode ir. – Colleen gira a maçaneta.

Encontramo-nos com o resto do pessoal do Distrito2 no elevador. Jude e sua equipe trabalharam muito. Cato está incrível, vestido com um terno preto com detalhes azuis brilhante, uma camisa social azul escura por baixo, uma calça pretacombinando com o terno e sapatos sociais preto. Nossas roupas não se parecem nada, diferente de Katniss e Peeta que usam roupas que tem muitos detalhes de vermelho, parecendo fogo. Acho aquilo ridículo. Fred e Orphelia estão mais elegantes do que antes para a ocasião. Aceito os elogios de todos.

Os tributos estão sendo enfileirados para subir ao palco. Todos nós, os vinte e quatro tributos, sentamos em um grande arco durante toda a duração das entrevistas. Serei a terceira, e Cato o quarto.

Assisto a Glimmer, toda charmosa subindo ao palco e respondendo perguntas que Caesar faz. Ela está com um vestido branco, super fofo. Se eu não a odiasse, eu diria que ela está sexy. Depois de Glimmer fazer a entrevista, Marvel sobe. Ele é engraçado e um pouco arrogante, mas todos gostaram dele, então a campainha soa.

Minha vez. Um guarda me guia até a entrada, então Caesar fala meu nome, todos aplaudem e eu piso no palco de madeira levantando um pouco a saia de meu vestido. Tem muita gente na platéia, procuro desesperadamente por ar, estou muito nervosa mas consigo disfarçar um pouco. Ando até Caesar que me cumprimenta.

-Bem vinda, Clove. – diz ele com uma voz quase sensual. Nessa edição Caesar está com o cabelo azulado, e lábios e pálpebras estão com a mesma coloração, pelo menos não está vermelho como ano passado.

-Obrigada. – sorrio e nos sentamos nas cadeiras, sigo o conselho de Orphelia e sento-me da forma que ela me ensinou.

-Então, diga-me, o que mais te surpreendeu na Capital? – pergunta Caesar.

Tenho que ser sincera, mas tenho que ser um pouco arrogante. Serei engraçada como Marvel? Ou doce como Glimmer? O nervosismo toma conta de mim.

-Acho que foram as cores extravagantes. – respondo sinceramente e todos riem um pouco.

-Está preparada para os Jogos?

-Sim, Caesar. Sinto-me muito confiante a respeito dos Jogos. Estou certa de que irei vencer.

-Tem alguém especial esperando por você em casa Clove? – me pergunta Caesar dando risada depois. Rio um pouco com ele.

-Tem sim. – respondo com firmeza, mas com um pouco de vergonha. Quem seria essa pessoa? Cato? Ele está aqui e irá morrer para que eu chegue em casa. Tenho que mudar o meu pensamento ou irei chorar. – O meu irmão Luke e a minha família.

-Bem, aposto que ele também está muito confiante de que você voltará para casa – diz Caesar e todos se deixam cativar por mim. – Clove, o que achou de seus concorrentes?

-Acho que, como a maioria dos Jogos, o resto dos tributos não tem chances contra mim. – digo com arrogância olhando para as câmeras e pensando em Katniss.

-É isso aí, garotinha! – me encoraja Caesar – Você parece ser muito delicada, tem alguma habilidade em especial? Você tirou uma nota ótima na apresentação particular.

-Não sou delicada. Mas sim, tenho uma habilidade. Sou ótima em facas de arremesso. – digo confiante olhando para Caesar e depois diretamente para as câmeras nas varandas.

Suor começa a se acumular nas palmas de minhas mãos, mas felizmente a campainha soa.

-Desculpe Clove. Nosso tempo acabou. – diz Caesar levantando-se e eu faço o mesmo. – CloveColobert, pessoal! – todos aplaudem quando Caesar levanta meu braço. Dou um sorriso para cativar o público, como Fred me pediu e depois volto para onde estava sentada.

-Uma salva de palmas para Cato Egon! – grita Caesar e Cato sobe no palco.

Não assisto o começo da entrevista, pois estou tão nervosa que não consigo mais prestar atenção, mas consigo assistir o final.

-É muito bom eu representar meu Distrito. – diz Cato.

-Está preparado? – pergunta Caesar para Cato.

-Sim, estou preparado e pronto para ir. – responde Cato arrogantemente.

Todos os aplaudem, e Caesar e Cato se levantam.

-Cato! – grita Caesar e a platéia aplaude mais uma vez.

O resto das entrevistas é entediante, principalmente a do garoto gigante do Distrito 11. Ele fica em silêncio a maior parte da entrevista, responde com um sim ou não de vez em quando e não ri das piadas de Caesar. Penso em perguntar para Cato, Marvel e Glimmer se ele não seria um bom aliado também, mas me lembro que ele havia recusado a nossa oferta. Ponho ele na minha lista mental de quem irei matar primeiro, atrás apenas de Katniss e Peeta.

Fico mais irritada com Katniss e seu estilista. Ela usa um vestido vermelho e simples. Mas, quando gira, chamas aparecem na saia do vestido e todo o público adora. Caesar pedia para ela girar mais e mais vezes até ela ficar tonta e se sentar, parecia uma idiota. Mas a cena em que eu mais odiei, foi quando Peeta revelou seu amor à Katniss. Ela ficou envergonhada e olhava para o chão. Será que foi tudo planejado? Ou foi verdadeiro? Não sei, mas toda essa história me dá enjôo.

C**apítulo 16**

-Gente, esse cozido de carneiro está um de-lí-cia! – comenta Colleen.

-É mesmo. – suspira Meryl.

A mesa de jantar sempre foi o lugar em que nós nos unimos mais, mesmo aqui na Capital como no Distrito2.

-Adorei as entrevistas. – Fred nos elogia ao sentar-se à mesa. – A Clovepareceu muito confiante e Cato também. Adorei!

-Achei muito arrogante para meu gosto. – reclama Orphelia e todos nós a ignoramos.

Como minha sopa cremosa de pétalas de rosa, o que achei bem jantar eu e Cato vamos nos despedir de Fred e Orphelia.

-Orphelia, – digo – esteéprovavelmente nosso último momento aqui. Então, será que você poderia me falar por que você teve um surto quando Fred falou de facas?

-Trauma. – responde ela meio pálida – Trauma de infância. Meus pais foram assassinados a facadas por um bêbado na rua, e então eu tenho trauma deste então. Não me recuperei totalmente, ainda sou meio fraca. – explica-me ela com um sorriso falso no rosto, sei que ela quer chorar.

-Obrigada – digo e então a abraço para me despedir, ela não segura as lágrimas e chora na nossa frente mesmo.

-Boa sorte. – diz ela entre soluços.

Fred sai de trás de Orphelia e vai se despedir de nós.

-Só um último conselho. O gongo vai soar depois de um minuto. Só um idiota sairia da plataforma antes de o gongo soar, ele explodiria. Vocês escolhem se vão ficar na Cornucópia ou se vão embora. – diz Fred e vira-se para ir embora – Ah! Encontrem uma fonte de água. Boa sorte. – termina ele e vai embora com Orphelia.

Tomo um banho e retiro toda a maquiagem e esmalte do meu corpo e depois me deito em minha cama sem estar com sono e reflito sobre tudo que aconteceu hoje e o que poderá acontecer amanhã na Arena. Cato não estava muito próximo de mim hoje por causa das entrevistas, mas espero que ele fale comigo amanhã antes dos Jogos.

Tento tirar ele da cabeça. Não posso deixar que Cato me distraia de meu objetivo: vencer. Acho que ele é meu maior obstáculo, não apenas pelo fato de ele ser capaz de me matar com apenas uma das mãos, mas também pelo fato de que eu não quero que ele morra. Não consigo evitar as lágrimas, logo já estou soluçando. Como vou suportar ir para casa sem Cato agora que estamos tão próximos, tão unidos? Encolho-me como uma criança e choro até meu travesseiro ficar encharcado. De repente a porta se abre e Cato aparece.

-O que você quer? – pergunto arrogantemente entre meus soluços enquanto tento secar as lágrimas de minhas bochechas.

Ele olha para mim preocupado. Ele deve me achar fraca agora.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu? – diz ele enquanto se aproxima de minha cama.

Apenas balanço a cabeça em negação e choro.

-Está com medo? – pergunta Cato suavemente enquanto me envolve nos seus braços e senta-se em minha cama.

Solto um som misturado com um não e um soluço. Ele dá uma risadinha.

-Shhh – ele me dá um beijo em minha testa – Quer que eu durma aqui?

Tento me acalmar e digo com mais seriedade.

-Não.

-Que pena. – diz ele enquanto deita-se ao meu lado mesmo assim. Solto um suspiro zangado.

Ele acaricia meu cabelo e deixo que poucas outras lágrimas escorram de meus olhos antes de adormecer. Não consegui dizer a Cato o por quêeu não queria que ele dormisse comigo, não consegui dizer o quanto estava desesperada... Não consegui nem dizer o quanto estou apaixonada por ele.

C**apítulo 17**

Acordo e tomo um saciável café da manhã. Hoje às dez horas os Jogos começarão. Acho estranho o fato de Fred e Orphelia não se sentarem-se à mesa conosco tirar as marcas de lágrimas de minhas bochechas, sem sucesso. _Ótimo! Vou aos Jogos quase morta!_,penso. Percebo que meus estilistas choram um pouco a me ver.

Não vejo Cato de manhã. Colleen aparece depois do café da manhã e me entrega um conjunto de roupas. Colleen me guia até o telhado e um aerodeslizador aparece acima de nossas cabeças e uma escada desliza para baixo e coloco minhas mãos e pés nos degraus em que consigo alcançar e subo.

Não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser Cato. Será que ele está bem? Será que eu realmente o amo? Tento chegar a uma conclusão, mas meus pensamentos são interrompidos.

-Seu braço, por favor. – diz uma mulher vestida de branco carregando uma seringa quando me sento em uma poltrona do aero deslizador. Sei que é meu rastreador, estico meu braço direito sem hesitar.

Colleen aparece e somos guiados por um Avox até uma sala onde está sendo servido o café da manhã que já tomei, mas como um pouco mesmo assim. Precisarei de forças para os Jogos. A viagem dura meia hora, as janelas escurecem. Estamos nos aproximando da Arena. Quando o aerodeslizador aterrissa, eu e Colleen somos conduzidos a um tubo subterrâneo que nos leva às catacumbas que ficam abaixo da Arena. Vamos até meu destino, uma câmara onde serão feitos os últimos preparativos.

Tomo banho e escovo meus dentes. Colleen refaz minha trancinha: múltiplos elásticos em um só rabinho. Visto minhas roupas, a mesma para todos os tributos: calças marrons simples, blusa verde, cinto marrom e uma jaqueta com capuz que chega até minhas pernas, as cores das jaquetas variam de distrito para distrito. A do Distrito Dois é vermelha.

-Essa jaqueta, amor, reflete o calor do corpo. Acho que virão noites frias. – diz Colleen com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Coloco minhas botas de couro sobre as meias apertadas. Colleen tira de seu bolso o relógio de meu pai, quase me esqueci dele.

-Achei jogado no chão de seu quarto na noite da entrevista. – diz Colleen explicando como pegou o relógio – Eles permitem que usem um objeto de seuDistrito.

Prendo o relógio em meu pulso e testo minhas roupas para ver se estão confortáveis. Corro, pulo levanto meus braços, me agacho.

-Está bom. Muito confortável. – digo quando termino. Bebo muita água enquanto espero a convocação. Mesmo depois de beber a água, sinto meus lábios secos.

Uma voz feminina diz que está na hora de me preparar para ser lançada na Arena. Jogo o copo descartável fora e abraço Colleen.

-Boa sorte. – diz ele enquanto um cilindro de vidro abaixa e separo nosso abraço. Entro no cilindro que se fecha em torno de mim.

Olho uma última vez para Colleen. Ele ergue a cabeça e dá tapinhas em seu queixo. "_Erga a cabeça_" diz ele movimentando os lábios. Ergo a cabeça como ele pediu e sorrio uma última vez para ele. Por alguns segundos fico no escuro, depois sinto o cilindro me empurrando para fora. Muita luz, eu não consigo enxergar direito. Ventos fortes sopram meus cabelos.

O medo e o nervosismo tomam conta de mim, respiro com dificuldade enquanto me posiciono em minha plataforma. Quero chorar, mas é bem provável que há câmeras nos filmando e não quero parecer fraca, diferente do menino do Distrito4 que está com as bochechas molhada. Sinto um leve cheiro de pinheiro percorrer o local.

Ouço a voz do velho ClaudiusTemplesmith ressoar ao nosso redor.

-Senhoras e senhores, está aberta a septuagésima quarta edição dos Jogos Vorazes!

C**apítulo 18**

Temos sessenta segundos até o gongo soar e sairmos de nossas plataformas. Se pisar fora de seu círculo antes, as minas terrestres explodirão. Sessenta segundos para pensarmos nossa estratégia na Cornucópia, um grande chifre dourado em forma de cone, sua boca tem uns 5 metros de altura. Ao redor da Cornucópia tem outros suprimentos, quanto mais perto de você menor o valor dele. Por exemplo, a alguns passos de mim há uma sacola de pano, mas certamente pegarei as armas e suprimentos próximos da Cornucópia. Olho ao meu redor e observo tributo por tributo, fazendo uma breve pausa em Katniss, Peeta e Cato.

Tenho que decidir qual será minha estratégia. Não sei se abandono minha aliança e faço tudo isso sozinha, ou se vou com a aliança o máximo que puder e fico com Cato. Olho para ele assim que esse pensamento prega-se em minha mente. 40 segundos. Ele também olha para mim e balança sua cabeça confirmando que irá com a aliança. Não posso abandoná-lo. Ficarei com a aliança. Olho para frente, mirando nas espadas, cutelos, adagas, lanças, facas e um único arco na pilha. Percebo também água, fósforos, frutas, remédios, curativos, equipamentos e lenha para fogueiras. 20 segundos.

Olho para Cato novamente e depois para Glimmer, Marvel e o garoto do Distrito7. Respiro fundo e olho novamente para frente me focando nas armas. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. O gongo soa.

Corro o mais rápido o possível em direção a Cornucópia, pegando algumas facas no caminho. Ataco os tributos que se opõe na minha frente. Chego a Cornucópia e pego facas decentes e uma adaga. Mato alguns tributos que tentam pegar as mesmas armas. Não me preocupo muito nos suprimentos agora, teremos muito tempo depois.

Meu olhar procura Katniss e Peeta, eu encontro ela tentando pegar uma mochila que o garoto do Distrito9 também tenta pegar. Jogo uma faca nas costas do garoto, o matando instantaneamente e depois miro em Katniss. Corro um pouco em sua direção. Acho que ela não é tão boa quanto pensei, talvez seja só mais uma coitada do Distrito 12, mas ela sabe o quanto sou boa em lançar facas. Jogo a faca, mas Katniss é mais rápida e protege a cabeça com a mochila, corre para a floresta e fica com a minha faca. Tenho tanta raiva dessa menina!

Não irei persegui-la, volto para a Cornucópia e mato mais alguns tributos que tentam atacar a mim e a meus já sumiu e fico decepcionada, pois seria ótimo matar esses dois "amantes desafortunados" de uma vez.

Finalmente, não sobra mais nenhum tributo na Cornucópia. Quando alcanço Cato, sento-me no chão ofegante e consigo esboçar um sorriso.

-Acho... Que... Conseguimos. – diz Cato ofegante. Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra.

Organizamos os suprimentos em pilhas separadas: os mais importantes dentro da Cornucópia e os menos mais longe dela. Pegamos espadas, adagas, facas, lanças, cutelos e o único arco e flecha que havia na Cornucópia e penduramos tudo em nossos cintos.

-Ei! Olha o que achei! – grita Marvel erguendo algo parecido com uma tesoura. Me pergunto para que aquilo serve e todos nós rimos da estranha arma.

Procuro por mais facas e organizo-as dentro de minha jaqueta.

-Legal! – diz Cato – Eu vi primeiro, é minha! – grita ele mostrando uma espada gigante e muito bem elaborada. Rio um pouco com ele e ouço a risadinha ridícula de Glimmer. Ela é tão idiota.

-E aquele garoto do Distrito7? – pergunta Marvel para Cato.

-Dane-se ele. Aposto que já morreu. – responde Cato e dá uma risada meio maléfica. Ele está muito convencido.

-Ainda está cedo, não é? – pergunta Glimmer ignorando os meninos.

-Sim, ainda está cedo. – respondo olhando meu relógio enquanto me sento em umas caixas vazias. – Acho que vou descansar um pouco.

-Eu também. – diz Cato, Marvel e Glimmer.

Montamos um pequeno acampamento: um toldo e embaixo dele quatro sacos de dormir.

-Então, iremos caçar a noite, agora nós descansamos – diz Cato explicando nossos planos. Ele quis dizer caçar como caçar comida ou matar pessoas? – Isso é uma bela estratégia porque os tributos devem estar procurando um lugar para se esconder e irão descansar a noite, o que nos dá a certeza de que ninguém vai tentar nos perturbar em plena luz do dia e a noite vão estar parados em algum buraco... Moleza. – definitivamente matar pessoas. Cato é bom em liderar, nenhum de nós protesta contra o seu plano.

-Eu fico de vigia primeiro – se voluntaria Marvel.

Monto meu saco de dormir e tento descansar um pouco, mas a luz do Sol me atrapalha um pouco.

C**apítulo 19**

Acordo à tarde com Glimmer dizendo que eu terei que vigiar neste turno. Vou secamente até uns 3 metros de nosso acampamento improvisado e observo toda a paisagem a nossa volta e fico com uma faca preparada em minha mão caso algo ou alguém chegue perto demais.

Marvel é muito irritante roncando, mais do que já é quando está acordado. Tenho uma incrível vontade de matá-lo agora. Olho para o saco de dormir de Cato e vejo Glimmer. Glimmer. No. Colo. De. Cato. Vou matá-la, vou matá-la agora, com muita boa vontade. Aperto minhas facas com tanta força que dói. Mas não, não posso matá-la, pelo menos por enquanto. Tento manter minha sanidade esfaqueando o solo macio abaixo de mim. O que ele tem na cabeça? Será que é só para ganhar mais audiência? Fingir um romancezinho para os patrocinadores como os idiotas do 12? Ou será que ele nem ligou ou nem percebeu? Não sei, mas odeio isso. Odeio isso tudo.

Está escurecendo, melhor acordar todos para fazermos todos os preparativos para caçarmos. Mas antes, escuto os canhões, que representam cada tributo morto. 11 mortos no banho de sangue. Vou à direção dos sacos de dormir. Pelo menos Glimmer não está mais no colo de Cato e ela parece estar em um sono pesado, assim como Marvel.

-Cato. – sussurro em seu ouvido para acordá-lo enquanto afago seu braço. – Temos que acordar.

-Sim, sim. – diz ele ao se sentar um pouco – Acorde Glimmer, eu acordo Marvel. Acho que vai ser um pouco difícil. – fala Cato sorrindo e eu sorrio de volta. Inesperadamente, Cato se inclina mais sobre mim e me beija suavemente, depois levanta e vai acordar Marvel.

Saio de meu torpor e ando até Glimmer e a observo dormindo um pouco, mas depois a cena me enoja e eu a chuto levemente.

-Glimmer. Acorde. – digo secamente e Glimmer se levanta um pouco assustada com meu chute, depois que ela viu que sou eu chuto-a de leve novamente. Rio um pouco com a expressão dela.

-Vamos logo, aí! – grita Marvel.

Faço meus preparativos para caçar: pego várias facas e as reorganizo em minha jaqueta, ponho uma adaga em meu cinto e coloco quatro maçãs em um bolso de minha jaqueta. Glimmer acha que é minha amiga só por que um dia no treinamento rimos juntas, e agora acha que pode roubar meu... Namorado. O que Cato é de mim? Realmente acho que é meu namorado. Sigo Cato mais de perto, e ele para de andar assim que estamos mais perto da floresta e eu paro de andar também para não trombar com ele. Cato respira fundo, olha para todos nóse dá um passo para a extensa floresta que surge em nosso caminho.

-E então, quantas pessoas morreram no banho de sangue? – pergunta Cato antes de entrar na floresta.

-Onze – respondo – Estava acordada quando os canhões atiraram.

Andamos mais ou menos um quilômetro da Cornucópia. Quando vejo que Glimmer se afastou um pouco dos meninos vou até ela e pego uma faca de minha jaqueta. Eu a empurro contra um pinheiro e a prendo com meu braço em seu pescoço.

-Olha aqui! – digo em um sussurro para Cato ou Marvel não escutarem – É bom que você não chegue tão perto de Cato como fez hoje ou essa faca vai te cortar mais do que te cortarei agora! Entendeu? – digo quase cuspindo e faço um pequeno corte no ombro dela. Ela está com muito medo, só balança a cabeça concordando. – Bom mesmo. – empurro-a para longe de mim, sua presença me dá raiva

Acaba de anoitecer, o hino toca e a insígnia da Capital aparece no céu. Depois, o hino para de tocar e o céu escurece por um tempo. O primeiro rosto a aparecer é a garota do Distrito3, depois o menino do 4 – que Cato matou – , o garoto do Distrito 5, os dois tributos do Distrito 6 e 7, o garoto do 8, os dois d garota do Distrito 10. Katniss e Peeta ainda estão vivos. A insígnia da Capital reaparece com uma música baixa no fundo e depois o céu escurece novamente.

Eu e Glimmer seguimos Cato e Marvel como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Glimmer ainda dá olhadelas para mim, e quando encontra meus olhos desvia rapidamente. Isso aconteceu no mínimo por 5 minutos, até escutarmos passos distantes se aproximando. Preparamos nossas armas: eu com as facas, Marvel com uma lança, Glimmer com o arco e flecha e Cato com a espada. Para minha felicidade, os passos vinham de Peeta.

-Espera, espera! –diz ele antes de eu poder lançar uma faca em sua cabeça – Eu posso ser útil para vocês.

-Como? – pergunta Cato.

-Tenho uma idéia de onde Katniss está.

C**apítulo 20**

Todos nós nos entreolhamos nos perguntando se o que ele diz é verdade. Eu pessoalmente quero acreditar nele, Katniss é um alvo mais desejável do que esse garoto.

-Ele pode ser útil. – sibila Cato nos calando rapidamente – Pode ser. – diz Cato para Peeta, afirmando que ele pode ser de nossa aliança.

Marvel e Glimmer discordam um pouco de Cato, mas ele tem razão, Peeta será útil. A coisa que mais quero nos Jogos é matar Katniss, concordo com Cato. Continuamos a andar na floresta deixando Peeta nos contar como ele pode rastrear ela: ele viu arapucas ao norte da Cornucópia e uma pele de esquilo jogada no chão. Estou com pena dele. A suposta "namoradinha" dele largando-o sozinho nessa arena semao menos ligar para a encenaçãozinha que estavam tramando, mas ao mesmo tempo adoro o modo de como ele mesmo traiu aquela que ele afirmou seu amor, dizendo exatamente aos seus inimigos como encontrá-la e matá-la.

-Toma. – digo para Peeta dando-lhe uma maçã. Ele está pálido e magro e quase não consegue falar direito. Eu o quero vivo para me mostrar onde está aquela maldita garota.

-Obrigado. – diz ele pegando a maçã – Esses caras são sempre metidos?

-Nem tanto. Só Glimmer é mais convencida do que todos. Mas sei lá, Cato está sendo muito metido também. – respondo. Por que estou falando com Peeta como se ele fosse meu amigo? Eu quero matar ele, e não ajudar ele. Será que é por que ele também foi largado pela namorada, assim como eu fui por Cato?

-Ei, Clove! – grita Cato mais para frente – Vem pra cá! – olho para Peeta e vou ao lado de Cato. Quando passo ao lado de Glimmer, lanço um olhar para ela competitivo. – Fica com a gente.

Cato me envolve com um de seus braços. Não sei muito bem se recuso seu abraço ou se o aceito. Nunca vou saber minha escolha também, algo mais interessante que Peeta estava a nossa frente. Uma menina muito idiota, acho que do Distrito 8, acendeu uma fogueira no meio da noite. Ela está dormindo, mais fácil ainda, mas Cato prefere ação e me pediu para acordá-la. Chuto a menina do mesmo jeito que chutei Glimmer. A menina acorda assustada e Cato pega sua espada e ataca-a. A menina berra, e Cato a ataca novamente. Verificamos se ela tinha algum suprimento, nada.

-Melhor dar o fora, para que eles possam recolher o corpo antes que comece a apodrecer. – diz Cato e todos nós concordamos.

Seguimos em frente. Vou à frente dessa vez, paramos numa clareira.

-A gente já não devia ter ouvido um canhão? – pergunta Glimmer.

-Eu diria que sim. Não há nenhum empecilho para eles atirarem imediatamente. – digo.

-A menos que ela não esteja morta. – diz Marvel.

-Ela está morta. Eu mesmo acertei ela. – diz Cato com raiva.

-Então onde está o canhão? – pergunto

-Alguém devia voltar. Pra ter certeza de que o trabalho foi feito. – diz Marvel.

-É mesmo, ninguém aqui vai querer caçá-la de novo. – fala Glimmer.

-Eu disse que ela está morta! – grita Cato. Depois disso, nós discutimos, e só paramos quando Peeta nos silencia.

-Nós estamos perdendo tempo! Vou lá terminar o serviço nela e a gente segue caminho! – grita Peeta nervoso.

-Vai lá então, Conquistador – diz Cato – Veja você mesmo.

Peeta volta para onde estava a garota da fogueira. Percebo, pela luz de uma lanterna, que ele está cheio de hematomas. Tem um curativo ensangüentado em seu braço esquerdo e ele também está mancando. Isso deve ter acontecido no banho de sangue. Quando Peeta se afasta mais, começamos a conversar novamente.

-Por que a gente não mata ele agora e acaba logo com isso? – pergunta Marvel sussurrando.

-Vamos continuar com ele. Qual é o perigo? E ainda por cima, ele é bom com aquela faca. – diz Cato indiferente.

-Além disso, ele representa nossa principal chance de encontrar a garota. – digo me referindo a Katniss.

-Por quê? Você acha que ela comprou aquela historinha romântica? – pergunta Glimmer.

-Talvez sim. A coisa toda pareceu muito simplória pra mim. Sempre que penso nela rodopiando naquele vestido sinto vontade de vomitar. – digo com sinceridade.

-Gostaria de saber como foi que ela conseguiu aquela nota 11. – diz Marvel.

-Aposto que o Conquistador sabe. – diz Glimmer. Acho estranho chamarem Peeta de "Conquistador", mas sua volta nos cala.

-Ela estava morta? – pergunta Cato para Peeta.

-Não. Mas agora está – responde Peeta. Só então ouvimos o tiro do canhão. – Vamos indo?

Nós partimos assim que aparecem os primeiros raios do Sol. Estamos indo de volta para a Cornucópia, pretendo comer, tomar água e talvez eu descanse um pouco.

C**apítulo 21**

Depois de me deitar por um breve momento em nosso acampamento, levanto-me com todos dormindo e vou matar alguns coelhos e esquilos para me livrar da raiva que sinto de tudo, simplesmente tudo. Da Glimmer, Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Seneca Crane e do presidente Snow que inventou tudo isso. Tenho vontade de gritar nome por nome das pessoas que tenho raiva e xingar cada uma delas. Meu dia está ficando cada vez estressante, a menina do Distrito Cinco – acho que seu nome é Megan e seu rosto e seu cabelo me lembram uma raposa – está andando despreocupadamente pela floresta.

Fico olhando ela por um momento, depois nossos olhos se encontram. Corro o mais rápido que posso atrás dela, mas ela é mais rápida. Ela é mais magra e menor que eu, o que dá a ela uma vantagem. Tento jogar uma faca nela, mas ela consegue desviar. Tento outra, mas essa apenas raspa no braço dela. Desisto, mato ela depois de eu matar Katniss.

O que é que essa garota estava fazendo tão perto da Cornucópia se sabia que os Carreiristas estavam lá? Droga. Será que ela quer nos roubar ou nos matar? Corro até a Cornucópia e levo alguns coelhos que matei, mesmo sabendo que tem comida lá, fiquei com vontade de carne fresca hoje. Ótimo, todos estão bem. A menina do Cinco não os matou nem nos roubou. Isso me deixa um pouco mais alegre, mas ainda não sei o que Megan estava fazendo.

Em uma das pilhas encontro um manual de caça. Leio a parte de tirar a pele e assar. Faço igual ao que está escrito e asso cinco coelhos em um fogão improvisado que eu mesma fiz. Depois de encontrar algumas frutas nas pilhas e de pegar água, acordo todos meus aliados e sirvo-lhes o café da manhã, e aparentemente todos adoraram a carne macia do coelho. Depois conto meu encontro com Megan.

-Acho que devíamos nos focar mais em Katniss. – sugere Marvel depois de contar minha história e todos nós concordamos.

-E em qualquer outro que entre em nosso caminho. – completa Cato rudemente.

Vou me lavar no lago a nossa esquerda, mas para minha surpresa, o resto do grupo me segue.

-Vamos dividir. Primeiro as garotas e depois os meninos. – diz Glimmer, e ninguém protesta.

Enquanto espero Glimmer se lavar no lago, converso com Cato, Peeta e Marvel que ficaram um pouco longe para não verem nos lavando. Glimmer termina e vou me lavar. Tiro minha jaqueta, camiseta, calças e sapatos. Fico com a roupa de baixo. Desfaço minha trança e me lavo, tirando todo o suor e sangue seco de minha pele. Lavo principalmente o rosto e meu cabelo. Depois de me secar um pouco ao sol, lavo rapidamente minhas roupas que secam mais rápido, e visto-a novamente. Refaço minha trança e chamo Cato para se lavar.

Depois de todos nós nos lavarmos, ficamos rindo e conversando à toa perto do lago por bastante tempo, mas somos silenciados por um incêndio na floresta longe de nós. Acho isso estranho, uma fogueira não se alastraria tão rapidamente, só se foi um dos Idealizadores querendo matar algum tributo. Imagino que seja Megan, do Distrito 5, ela já estava perto da Cornucópia, deve ter dado a volta e os Idealizadores colocaram fogo na floresta. Até agora, não escutamos nenhum tiro de canhão.

Ficamos parados e em silêncio quando escutamos passos se aproximando do lago. Meu dia não podia ficar melhor.

C**apítulo 22**

Katniss. Ela estava sendo queimada, mas acho que só queimou a perna. Ela ainda não nos viu sentados aqui. Então percebi que os Idealizadores tentavam aproximar ela da gente, e não queimá-la viva. E isso realmente funcionou.

-Olha quem está lá! – grita Cato apontando para Katniss. Todos nós pegamos nossas coisas e saímos correndo atrás dela. Katniss se levanta e saiu correndo em direção à floresta, uma parte onde não foi queimada, e nós a seguimos.

Katniss está mancando, ela realmente se queimou. Corremos atrás dela rindo e gritando de alegria, menos Peeta. Eu estou muito feliz, finalmente tenho uma chance de matá-la. Ao chegar á floresta, Katniss escala uma árvore bem alta, e nós ficamos olhando ela escalando a árvore como bobos. Ficamos, praticamente, rosnando para ela e mostrando nossos dentes. Ela não tem chances contra nós.

-E aí, como é que vocês estão? – diz Katniss encima da árvore em um tom de deboche, mas entusiasmada.

-Estamos bem. – responde Cato – E você?

-Está um pouco quente pro meu gosto – ficamos sem graça com a expressão natural de Katniss – O ar é bem melhor aqui em cima. Por que vocês não sobem?

-Acho que eu vou. – diz Cato.

-Aqui, Cato, pega isso – fala Glimmer estendendo-lhe o arco e uma aljava com flechas. Vejo que Katniss fica com um pouco de raiva.

-Não. – diz Cato empurrando o arco – Farei melhor com minha espada.

Katniss dá um tempo para Cato subir na árvore, e depois continua a escalar. Ela está uns 10 metros acima de Cato, mas ele cai de costas no chão com toda força, levando galhos e folhas. Ele se levanta xingando com uma voz quase inaudível. Me pergunto se vão censurá-lo. Glimmer escala a árvore até os galhos começarem a quebrar onde pisava, mas ela para de subir para não cair como Cato. Depois, Glimmer tenta atirar uma flecha em Katniss, mas ela não é muito boa com arcos e a flecha atinge o tronco de uma árvore próxima à Katniss, que pega a flecha e fica balançando-a no ar só para nos provocar.

-Tenta jogar sua espada! – debocha Katniss.

Nos reunimos em uma pequena roda. Nós ficamos resmungando, não consigo entender boa parte do que os outros falam, mas Peeta – novamente – nos cala.

-Ah, deixa ela ficar lá em cima mesmo. De lá ela não vai poder sair. A gente cuida dela amanhã de manhã. – e ele tem razão.

Refazemos nosso acampamento em frente a árvore onde Katniss está, e fazemos uma fogueira para nos aquecer, nossos sacos de dormir não são quentes o suficiente. Ao anoitecer, nos ajeitamos em nossos sacos de dormir e fazemos uma breve refeição: carne seca, pães, uvas e um pouco de água.

Para me distrair um pouco, começo a jogar facas em um pequeno lagarto que teve o azar de passar ao meu lado. Cato põe sua espada no fogo e cuspe nela depois, fazendo um som engraçado.

-Garotos... – diz Glimmer com sua voz irritante. Olho para ela, tentando dizer para ela parar por aí, e ela se lembra de nossa conversa em que cortei seu ombro e disfarça olhando para outro ponto.

Quando Cato deita-se para dormir, acomodo-me em seu tórax e prego meus olhos.

Acordo com um grito desesperado de Glimmer. Sinto uma ferroada em meu braço, depois outra em meu ombro. Também começo a gritar e correr sem saber o que fazer.

-Para o lago! – grita Cato e faço o que ele disse. Vou seguindo seus gritos, pois não ouso abrir meus olhos para ver a direção.

Posso ouvir Marvel gritando ao meu lado e Cato à minha frente. Os gritos de Glimmer e Peeta vão ficando distantes. Já perdi a conta de quantas ferroadas eu tomei, mas não importa, a dor é tanta que acho que uma picada a mais não faria diferença. Sinto a água gelada nos meus pés, na minha cintura e em meu peito. Mergulho. A água gelada anestesia a dor por um breve momento, mas ela logo volta e, embaixo da água, sinto mãos que agarram minhas pernas. Como isso é possível? Não há nada nesse lago. "_Teleguiadas"_, concluo. Estou tendo alucinações, saio da água antes que perca minha sanidade totalmente. Deito-me na areia macia em volta do lago e grito em desespero. Abro os olhos na procura de Cato, pois sei que ele vai me proteger.

-Cato! Cato! – grito. Vejo-o se levantando em direção a floresta.

-Preciso encontrar o maldito do Conquistador! – diz Cato correndo para a floresta. Não consigo me levantar para impedi-lo, mas não quero que ele vá para a floresta, pois vejo vultos correndo em todas as direções. _"É só uma alucinação"_, penso. Não, é muito real. O mundo gira. Vejo Marvel se contorcendo ao meu lado, seu rosto está derretendo. O chão está se movendo. Fecho os olhos e grito meus pulmões fora, mas não ouço nada.

É muito real.

É muito real.

Não consigo pensar.

C**apítulo 23**

Abro meus olhos e vejo Cato segurando sua espada ensangüentada em uma mão e a outra segura a minha mão. Sua expressão é séria e pensativa. De quem é aquele sangue em sua espada? O que aconteceu? Lembro-me apenas das teleguiadas e das alucinações. Minha cabeça dói muito.

Não estamos em nosso acampamento, mas sim em algum lugar próximo ao lago onde eu desmaiei. Vejo Marvel ao meu outro lado, ele levou mais ferroadas do que eu, talvez seja porque estava sem sua jaqueta.

-O que aconteceu? – pergunto para Cato.

-Glimmer morreu. Katniss e Peeta fugiram. – responde ele secamente.

Acho que essa é a versão resumida dos fatos.

-O que _realmente_ aconteceu? – pergunto pra Cato. Ele olha para mim e passa a mão em minha bochecha.

-Fique melhor primeiro. – diz ele carinhosamente e me dá um beijo na testa. Só agora sinto toda a dor em meus membros. Examino as picadas cuidadosamente em meus braços, pescoço e em meu rosto. Elas doem, mas por sorte a jaqueta protegeu maior parte dos meus braços e acho que estava correndo tão rápido que não há tantas picadas em minhas pernas.

Estou um pouco molhada por causa do mergulho que dei no lago e também estou com muito frio, está ventando muito e talvez haja uma tempestade. Tremo meus dentes e membros até Cato perceber e me envolver com um abraço caloroso.

-Va-valeu. – digo com os dentes tremendo.

Vejo Marvel tentando se levantar, ele parece o cachorro que ficava em frente a minha casa no Distrito2, o cachorro estava sempre molhado e tinha uma pata machucada – assim como Marvel.

Tento não me lembrar de casa ou de meu distrito, isso quase me fez chorar. Não posso chorar, não com o resto de minha aliança por perto e nem com câmeras em meu rosto o tempo todo.

Cato desfaz o abraço e vai em direção a sua mochila, pegando três pães e três garrafas de água, distribuindo para mim e Marvel. Comemos em silêncio, olhando os peixes nadarem no lago e os estranhos pássaros nas árvores. Sinto-me melhor, então me levanto e alongo meus braços e pernas, tomando cuidado com as picadas.

-Agora pode falar o que aconteceu? – pergunta Marvel para Cato.

-Sim, claro. – responde Cato. Ele suspira e levanta-se – Enquanto dormíamos durante a manhã, Katniss encontrou um ninho de teleguiadas num galho acima da gente. Ela cortou o ninho e ele caiu na gente, percebi algumas picadas no pescoço dela. Depois, corremos para o lago, mas não vi Glimmercom a gente, então deixei vocês aqui e voltei para nosso acampamento, onde vi Peeta gritando com Katniss e ela correu depois de pegar o arco e flecha de Glimmer – Ele dá uma pausa e parece que está relembrando uma cena horrível. Glimmer morta. – Peeta conseguiu fugir e não consegui ir atrás dele, mas não o deixei ileso, consegui cortá-lo profundamente na sua perna.

-Uau... – digo surpresa, mas acho que gosto da morte de Glimmer.

-Pegou tudo que estava em nosso acampamento? – pergunta Marvel.

-Sim, tudo que não foi esmagado por nossos pés. – responde Cato apontando para três mochilas à nossa frente.

-E aí, vamos voltar para a Cornucópia? – pergunto.

Chegando à Cornucópia, como uva, maçã e carne seca. Procuro na pilha de medicamentos algo que cure nossas picadas, não acho nada. Precisamos muito de uma pomada, Marvel manca muito e o braço de Cato – que estava sem jaqueta no ataque – está muito inchado e vermelho. Bufo de raiva e sento-me no chão, exatamente quando escutamos um pára-quedas de algum patrocinador apitar próximo de nós.

-Uhu! – grito alegremente e corro em direção ao pára-quedas, já que Cato e Marvel parecem que não conseguem se levantar e ficam sentados no chão, Cato dando um grito de alegria e Marvel sorrindo.

Alcanço o pára-quedas e o abro, dentro há uma tira de papel escrita: "passe bastante, trancinha. – Fred", rio com meu apelido. Embaixo do papel tem um pote redondo cheio de pomada e eu a levo para Marvel e Cato, passando em seus braços, pernas, rosto e pescoço. Peço para Cato passar em meu rosto e em meu pescoço, depois eu mesma passo em minhas pernas e braços.

Depois de uns 20 minutos, já sentimos uma sensação refrescante e as picadas já param de arder, mas continuam doendo. Conseguimos dormir mais um pouco com Marvel de vigia, mas ele acabou caindo no sono também.

C**apítulo 24**

Acordamos juntos, quase ao mesmo tempo, ao crepúsculo e vemos a primeira estrela do céu. Anoitece rapidamente e vemos no céu os tributos mortos: Glimmer.

-Vamos caçar? – pergunta Cato enquanto enrola os sacos de dormir. Eu e Marvel balançamos a cabeça concordando e preparamos nossas armas. Estou achando os Jogos até que divertidos até esse ponto.

-Ei! Olhem para suas picadas. – diz Marvel. Olho para elas, quer dizer, para algumas casquinhas de feridas que antes eram as picadas. Todos nós ficamos impressionados com a velocidade da pomada.

Depois de tomarmos um gole d'água, vamos para a extensa floresta escura. Encontramos alguns óculos de visão noturnana pilha de equipamentos e o colocamos. Andamos mais ou menos um quilômetro na floresta e vemos um vulto mais longe. Corremos atrás dele e conseguimos ver a menina do Distrito 4 – Raphaela –, ela é uma carreirista também, mas não aceitou nossa aliança. Ela está armada de um tridente e um cutelo, carrega uma mochila nas costas e a jaqueta está amarrada na cintura.

-Pega ela! – grita Marvel.

Todos nós corremos atrás dela. Por sorte ela é meio lenta, consigo alcançar ela facilmente. Acho que Raphaela percebe isso e começa a correr mais rápido. Olho para Marvel e depois para sua lança, Marvel balança a cabeça concordando e depois joga sua lança no ombro de Raphaela, que cai no chão. Ela fica rosnando para nós quando a alcançamos e tenta nos atacar com seu cutelo, mas ela só consegue fazer um pequeno corte na perna de Marvel. Cato empunha sua espada e ataca a perna dela. Antes de ele cortar sua garganta, eu o impeço e eu mesma o faço com minha faca, e imediatamente ouvimos seu canhão.

Congratulamos uns aos outros e, para meu dia ficar melhor, o garoto do Distrito 10, o que tem problemas no pé, está parado a meio quilômetro de nós, observando Raphaelaser executada. Presumo que eles fossem aliados, o garoto estava perto demais dela sem nenhum receio. O garoto vira-se para correr, mas seu problema o impede que corra rápido. Antes de Cato e Marvel começarem a correr, encosto a mão em seus peitos e digo que eu cuido dele.

Corro um pouco para ter uma distância razoável dele e então lanço uma faca em seu pé para ele cair. Cato testa um golpe que seu professor de luta o ensinou, quando Cato o alcança jogo-se contra ele e quebra seu nariz com sua mão direita, depois empurra os ossos de seu nariz até o cérebro, matando-o as armas e um pacote de biscoito do garoto,pego minha faca, limpo-a com uma folha no chão e escuto seu canhão. Volto para Marvel, vejo que ele pegou a mochila e armas de Raphaela, e ele vê que seguro uma adaga e um pacote de biscoito. Coloco a adaga em meu cinto e o pacote na mochila que antes pertencia a Raphaela.

Montamos acampamento em uma clareira próxima a um pequeno riacho, enchemos nossas garrafas térmicas e colocamos um filtro nelas. Cato lembrou-se de trazer três pães e três maçãs, mas por sorte encontramos dois esquilos e um coelho por perto e o assamos em nossa fogueira. Lembrei-me do manual de caça e fiz exatamente o mesmo que fiz a outro esquilo: tirar a pele, a cabeça e o rabo e depois assar. Depois de assado, fazemos um hambúrguer de esquilo e coelho, comemos maçã de sobremesa.

Deitamos nos sacos de dormir próximos a fogueira, nós conversamos um pouco antes de amanhecer. Percebo mais a estatura de Cato, seu rosto – principalmente seus olhos – e sua expressão facial. Ele é loiro, de olhos azuis, é bem musculoso e parece estar feliz. É o tipo de homem que qualquer garota gostaria de ter. Mas ele é só meu.

-Quem falta mesmo? – pergunta Cato.

-Os dois tributos do Distrito 11 e 12, – diz Marvel – o garoto do 3, e... Eu esqueci quem mais.

Todos nós tentamos nos lembrar quem era. Faço uma revisão mental de cada acontecimento dos Jogos, o Banho de Sangue, o ataque à garota do Distrito 8, meu encontro com Megan...

-Megan! – digo – A garota do Distrito 5.

-Ah... – dizem Cato e Marvel ao mesmo tempo, lembrando-se dela.

-Ei, vamos dar uma volta? Ou voltar para a Cornucópia? – sugiro – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, eu não quero ficar parada. E já está amanhecendo.

Todos concordam. Levantamos acampamento, apagamos a fogueira e enchemos novamente nossas garrafas para voltarmos pra Cornucópia.

C**apítulo 25**

Ao voltarmos para a Cornucópia, vemos uma silhueta agachada de costas para nós. Cato pega sua espada e corre em direção à silhueta, quando me aproximo mais, vejo que é o garoto do Distrito 3. Cato levanta sua espada para atacar, mas é interrompido.

-ESPERA! – grita o garoto magrelo, se virando aterrorizado – Eu posso te ajudar. – percebo que suas mãos estão sujas de terras e em uma delas segura uma mina e na outra mão segura ferramentas.

-Como? – pergunto lembrando-me de Peeta que nos disse a mesma coisa, mas nos traiu.

-Eu sei reativar as minas. – respondeu ele assustado. Cato relaxa os músculos, abaixa a espada.

-Como isso iria nos ajudar? – pergunta Cato.

Eu sei exatamente como isso pode nos ajudar, mas o garoto explica exatamente o que estou pensando.

-Posso colocar em volta dos mantimentos, se alguém se aproximar para roubá-los explodirá em um milhão de pedaços.

Marvel e eu nos olhamos, balançamos o ombro e Cato procura pás na Cornucópia. Só tem duas pás, uma Cato dá ao garoto do 3 e outra ele usa. Ele consulta o garoto para saber onde cavar e eles conseguem tirar as 24 minas até o anoitecer.

Montamos acampamento e nos sentamos próximos a fogueira enquanto o garoto, cujo nome é Dohme, reativa as minas. Cato e Marvel discutem práticas de luta e eu sento-me próximo a Dohme para observá-lo.

-O que você pretendia fazer com as minas antes de nós chegarmos? – pergunto desconfiada. Ele dá um sorriso torto.

-Estava tentando sobreviver do jeito que podia. – diz ele sincera e sucintamente. Por incrível que pareça, não fico com raiva dele, ele queria nos matar com as minas assim como queríamos matá-lo com nossas armas. É uma questão de sobrevivência.

-Você é bem espertinho. – digo jogando-lhe uma maçã. Dohme ficou encantado com a fruta.

-Obrigado. – agradece ele – Faz um tempo que não como comida de qualidade.

Tento imaginar como é ser alguém como ele: um coitado sem habilidades de luta, sem aliados... Mas pode ser que sua inteligência compense, porque ele está vivo até agora.

-Como você faz isso?Reativar as minas?– pergunto curiosa.

-É simples, você reconecta os fios de cobre, retira o orifício do sensor de pressão, retira os três tampões e recoloca os detonadores. E pronto. – explica ele reativando a mina – Se quiser me ajudar ia ser mais rápido. – sugere Dohme e depois reativo uma mina com sua ajuda. Faço isso em mais 4 minas.

Depois de Dohme reativar o resto das minas, achamos melhor fazer uma única pilha de suprimentos para eles caberem dentro do círculo de minas. Fazemos isso até o fim da noite, e decidimos dormir um pouco com Cato de vigia no primeiro turno, e Marvel no segundo.

Acordamos no fim da tarde, ainda de dia, comemos biscoitos e pães. Pretendemos encontrar Thresh ou Katniss, mas infelizmente não encontramos ninguém por perto, então decidimos descansar um pouco e ficar de vigia na Cornucópia. Conversamos bastante, até vermos uma enorme fumaça no meio da floresta.

-Vamos! Deve ser aqueles idiotas do 12! – diz Cato.

Corremos em direção à fumaça e deixamos Dohme de vigia dos suprimentos, e chegando lá, vemos um monte gigante de galhos e folhas pegando fogo. Olhamos em volta para ver se havia alguém por perto, mas ninguém estava lá. Vimos outra fumaça e corremos em sua direção, quer dizer, Cato nos obrigou a ir com ele, eu e Marvel sabíamos que era uma armadilha, mas não conseguimos convencê-lo disso.

-Cato! Para! – digo quando vimos outro monte pegando fogo – Vamos voltar para a Cornucópia, alguém deve estar zoando com nossa cara. – Cato concorda e voltamos para a Cornucópia, ou o que restou dela.

Todos nossos suprimentos.

Explodidos.

C**apítulo 26**

-Droga, Dohme! – grita Cato. – Como assim você não viu quem explodiu?

-Eu não vi! Tudo simplesmente explodiu, assim, do nada! – se defende Dohme gritando, talvez por causa do som alto da explosão.

Também estou com raiva de Dohme. Ele deixou TODO o suprimento explodir. Por sorte levamos uma mochila cheia de comida e encontramos restos de pães e maçãs jogados no chão

Dohme está surpreso, ele joga uma pedra no local das minas e declara que todas foram explodidas. Então nos aproximamos para procurar mais coisas úteis nos destroços. Acho umas facas ainda utilizáveis e uns sacos de comida desidratadas chamuscados.

Cato tem um ataque nervoso. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele pode ficar tão bravo, é um pouco estranho o ver fazer isso, eu admito. Ele chuta os destroços com raiva e xinga tudo e todos.

Enquanto estou agachada ouço Cato gritar com Dohme. De repente realizo que talvez esse fosse um desdobramento maior do plano de Dohme. Explodir toda a comida dos Carreiristas e enfraquecê-los. Agora sinto raiva dele por que seu plano deu certo.

Assim que me viro para acabar com a raça dele, vejo que Cato ainda está gritando com ele em plenos pulmões. Em uma fração de segundo Cato dá uma gravata e torce seu pescoço. Uma morte rápida para o garoto do Distrito 3. Eu teria feito mais lenta e dolorosamente. Escutamos seu canhão alguns segundos depois.

-Temos que encontrar o desgraçado que fez isso! – grita Cato com raiva indo em direção a floresta

-Não! – digo tentando acalmar e impedi-lo – Pense bem, a pessoa que explodiu tudo isso deve estar morta agora. Ela deve ter explodido junto com tudo isso. – reflito.

-É. – concorda Marvel – O canhão deve terexplodido, mas não escutamos por causa da explosão. À noite veremos quem fez isso. – diz ele apontando ao céu.

-Os restos do ladrão devem ter sido levados por um aerodeslizador enquanto não estávamos aqui. – concluo nossa lógica.

-Está bem. – acalma-se Cato. – Vamos para o lago para poderem tirar o corpo do garoto.

Seguimos para o lago e esperamos a noite cair para ver quem explodiu os suprimentos. Depois de alguns minutos, vemos um aerodeslizador descer e pegar o corpo de Dohme. Ficamos todos abraçados dentro de nossos sacos de dormir quando começa a esfriar. Não temos fósforos ou isqueiros para fazer uma fogueira, então temos de trocar calor corporal.

Depois de um tempo, após escurecer, vemos a insígnia da Capital e depois aparece o rosto de Dohme, Raphaela e depois o do menino do Distrito 10.

Ninguém morreu na explosão.

Como isso é possível?

-Vamos caçar. – diz Cato bufando de raiva. – Marvel, vá procurar alguém para a direita, eu e Clove vamos para a esquerda. Encontramo-nos aqui no lago depois. – Marvel faz o que Cato diz e segue sua direção com algumas lanças na mão.

Cato vai na frente, pisando ruidosamente nas folhas, assustando os animais que estavam por perto. Andamos por mais ou menos duas horas, achamos que estava tarde, então montamos acampamento embaixo de algumas árvores próximas a um rio.

Dou uma volta em um raio de 4 metros do acampamento e percebo um lugar que nunca tinha visto antes. Um campo cheio de mato de diferentes cores e tipos. De repente reconheço uma parte no fundo dele que é uma trilha que passamos perto quando Peeta ainda andava conosco. Lembro-me de relacionar o lugar à Thresh, pois vimos algumas pegadas e aquele era um lugar onde não tivemos coragem de entrar. Ele só pode estar lá, sendo do 11 ele deve saber com usar esse mato para alguma coisa.

Volto para Cato e conto-lhe sobre o campo.

-Há, há! – ele ri debochadamente – Você está com medo do Thresh malvado?

Olho pra ele com raiva e depois ele ri de minha expressão.

-É sério. – digo – Ele pode estar aqui e pode nos matar. Só se você quiser lutar com ele.

-Está bem. – diz Cato, achei que ele fosse embora. Mas estava errada. – Eu luto com ele.

Olho para ele com indignação.

-Thresh pode REALMENTE nos matar! – digo frustrada – Ele é forte, gigante e sabe muito bem usar uma espada. – Cato responde com desdém e revira o olhos.

-Eu também sou tudo isso...

-Tudo bem. Pode ficar aqui e lutar com ele. Eu vou embora. – digo já irritada.

Volto para a direção de onde viemos e começo a andar. Depois de alguns minutos viro à esquerda, na direção contrária ao lago. Paraliso quando escuto passos próximos a mim. Pego algumas facas de meu bolso e fico em posição de defesa.

Será que é o Thresh? Ou Cato me seguiu? Não, não é nenhum dos dois.

Encontro-me com ela novamente, com seus mesmos olhos assustados, a meio quilômetro de distância.

Megan.

C**apítulo 27**

Eu sei que ela não tem nenhuma habilidade em luta. Mas, mesmo assim, tenho um pouco de medo dela, ela fica nos perseguindo, vendo cada movimento que fazemos e cada passo que damos. Percebo um saco de maçãs amarrado em seu cinto. As maçãs que estavam na Cornucópia antes de tudo explodir.

Tenho medo dela, ela conseguiu roubar _e _explodir os suprimentos, e ainda conseguiu sair viva. Nunca pensei que teria medo de alguém do Distrito 5. Relaxo um pouco os músculos e depois olho atentamente o pescoço de Megan, mirando a faca que seguro. Jogo a faca com precisão, mas ela dá de encontro com a árvore por Megan desviar-se rapidamente.

Megan sai em disparada, sigo-a por um breve momento, mas estou exausta. De repente, Megan para de correr. Pega algo que está em seu cinto e joga em minha direção, correndo em seguida. Percebo que o objeto metálico que ela jogou tem uma luz vermelha que começa a piscar. Lentamente e depois acelerando. Uma mina.

Saio correndo o mais rápido que posso para o pequeno acampamento em que eu e Cato estávamos. Vejo Cato vindo de encontro comigo. Não estamos a uma distância segura da mina. Puxo Cato pelo braço sem dizer nada, arrastando-o atrás de uma árvore mais longe. Em seguida, escutamos o que parecia uma _pequena_ explosão. Mas se estivéssemos mais perto, seríamos jogados pelos ares.

-O que aconteceu? – pergunta Cato.

-Megan. Ela jogou uma mina perto de mim. – explico, e Cato assente. – Thresh apareceu?

-Não. Desisti de esperar. Ele deve estar longe, talvez procurando por nós. – responde Cato – Vamos montar acampamento em outro lugar.

Seguimos o rio até um lugar mais distante. Asseguro-me que estamos longe o bastante de Thresh e Megan então tiramos nossos sacos de dormir. Quando puxo o saco de minha mochila percebo que uma de minhas facas enroscou no saco e rasgou-o todo.

-Mas que droga! – exclamo ao examinar os farrapos do que antes era um saco de dormir. Cato ri da minha expressão.

-Há, há. – ele abre seu saco de dormir e aponta para seu lado. – Acho que se nós nos espremermos bem conseguimos deitar juntos.

Eu recusaria sua oferta, pois ainda estou com um pouco de raiva dele, mas o frio que faz meu queixo tremer me obriga a deitar com ele. Deito-me da maneira mais rígida e desconfortável que posso para não transparecer como fico feliz e confortável de estar com ele. Acho que não sinto mais tanta raiva dele, mas a idéia de que Panem inteira pode ver nossa posição agora me faz ficar envergonhada. Não quero que pensem que somos amantes desafortunados também, mesmo que, no fundo, eu saiba que somos.

Cato percebe que estou tentando ficar distante dele e me envolve em seus braços calorosamente. Sinto um calafrio pela minha espinha e meu rosto enrubesce. Sinto seu corpo tremer também, mas não sei se é pelo frio ou pela distância negativa entre nós. Não rejeito o seu carinho, deixo que suas mãos afaguem meu rosto e meus braços e, lentamente, sinto nossos corações baterem no mesmo ritmo e o frio desaparece.

Ele cobre nossas cabeças com o saco de dormir e apóia sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-Clove... – sussurra Cato em meu ouvido fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer.

Espero ele dizer algo mais, mas sua sentença acaba ali. Meu nome.

Depois do que pareceu um longo tempo, sinto-o tomar fôlego como se estivesse criando coragem.

-Clove, o que vai acontecer... Depois? – pergunta ele. Não sei exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Não respondo. – Tipo, quando sobrar apenas dois?

Ele está mesmo trazendo esse assunto agora?! Passei todos esses dias tentando evitar esse pensamento e agora ele traz assim, quase me fazendo explodir em lágrimas.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Cato. – digo sem poder evitar derramar uma lágrima. Ainda bem que nossos rostos estão cobertos.

Cato me dá um beijo longo e demorado na bochecha e me acaricia até eu dormir.

C**apítulo 28**

Eu acordo com Cato roncando um pouco, mas já é dia, então acordo Cato sacudindo-o com força. Em reflexo, Cato pega a faca de seu bolso – não me assusto ele faz isso todas as vezes que o acordo – e depois relaxa ao ver que sou eu.

-Acho que temos que ir depois de comermos algo. – digo.

-Claro... – responde Cato. Ele se aproxima mais de mim para me beijar, mas ainda estou com um pouco de raiva e não quero beijá-lo. Abaixo minha cabeça, desviando-me de seu beijo, e finjo que estou guardando algo na mochila.

Cato franze o cenho devido ao meu comportamento e depois levanta e alonga-se lentamente. Pego alguns pães e frutas aleatórias, estendo um pão e ameixas para Cato, que pega sem hesitar e devora um por um com uma ferocidade surpreendente, eu como lenta e vagarosamente.

-E aí, vamos? – diz Cato, que revira os olhos ao ver que ainda estou comendo.

-Sim... – consigo dizer mastigando uma maçã. Engulo-a rapidamente e sigo Cato, que já estava andando com pressa. – Para onde vamos?

-Caçar. Ainda não perceberam que começamosa dormirde noite, então os outrosainda fazem suas atividades de tarde. Iremos fazer uma surpresinha para eles. – Responde ele explicando nosso plano. Balanço a cabeça emconcordância.

Saímos assim que o sol chega a seu pico. Improvisamos um boné de folhas quando chegamos a uma parte com poucas árvores.

Andamos por muito tempo embaixo de um sol escaldanteseguindo prováveis rastros de outros tributos – restos de pães, um pedaço de ferro, fiapos de cordas, etc. Minhas pernas doem e não resta muita saliva em minha boca. Meu estômago ronca constantemente e minha cabeça dói. De repente, o mundo começa a girar mais rápido, meus olhos embaçam e a última coisa que me lembro de ver foi o rosto desesperado de Cato.

Por que está caindo água em mim? Ai! Tem pedras e galhos em minhas costas. Percebo que estou com os olhos fechados e me atrevo a abrir, mas o sol me obriga a colocar a mão na minha testa, fazendo sombra em meus olhos. Cato estende para mim com suas mãos molhadas uma garrafa de água e um pedaço de pão, agarro os dois rapidamente e os ingiro.

-O que aconteceu? – consigo perguntar.

-Eu não sei, eu só te vi caindo no chão. Acho que estava desidratada. – responde Cato, aliviado por eu estar bem.

-Vamos logo. – digo me sentindo muito melhor após comer o pão

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Já me sinto melhor. – respondo com certo entusiasmo. Então, continuamos a caçada pelo resto dos tributos, indo para oeste do lago. Mais longe, após algumas horas de caminhada, encontramos esquilos, coelhos e patos selvagens. Mesmo depois de ter comido penso em assá-los e acabar com minha fome ainda insistente.

-Acho que vai ser melhor comer algo – diz Cato se referindo aos patos –, você ainda está fraca. – eu sei que ele também está com fome, então concordo.

Depois de alguns minutos, estamos assando coelhos e patos em uma fogueira feita de galhos e com o resto de álcool e fósforos que tínhamos. Jurei para mim mesma que só comeria mais à noite.

C**apítulo 29**

Escutamos um canhão. Cato sorri para mim maliciosamente.

-Espero que seja alguém do Distrito 12. – digo presunçosa.

Levantamos-nos e jogamos fora os restos de ossos e nervos de um coelho assado. Pegamos nossas mochilas e recolocamos nossas armas nos cintos. Conto e reconto minhas facas, 17. Estão intactas e afiadas como as tinha deixado antes de desmaiar.

Andamos mais um pouco para frente e depois de poucos minutos escutamos outro canhão. Trocamos um olhar preocupado e andamos para a direção contrária – a direção por onde Marvel foi –por alguns minutos._SejaThresh, por favor, seja o Thresh._, penso desesperada e preocupada. Cato parece estar muito preocupado – assim como eu. Estamos quase rezando para que o segundo canhão não tenha sido o de Marvel.

Está quase escurecendo e Cato começa a tropeçar nas raízes e escorregar nas folhas – ele está praticamente correndo, e não se importaria se nós quebrássemos os dois braços e não pudéssemos mais lutar com as mãos e teríamos de colocar a espada na boca para tentar acertar alguém.

Para nossa tristeza, encontramos Marvel a algumas horas do lago. Ele está com a nuca encostada no chão, seus olhos seguem um ponto fixo no nada, suas pernas estão dobradas e seus pés estão em suas costas. Vemos moscas entrando em sua boca semi-aberta e percebemos que ele estásegurando uma flecha que antes estava, provavelmente, em seu pescoço – percebovendo o buraco no seu pescoço. Ele sangrava muito, há uma poça de sangue que escorre de seu pescoçoaté seus joelhos, elemorreu recentemente, o aerodeslizador ainda não chegou. E a garotinha do Distrito 11 com flores em volta e em cima dela – aposto que foi a maldita Katniss que fez isso –, com uma lança ensangüentada ao seu lado, a lança de Marvel.

-Não era o Distrito 12. – diz Cato com um pouco de dor e lágrimas nos olhos, talvez por Marvel, assim como eu. – Vamos embora, daqui a pouco eles vão pegar os corpos. – reparo que a mochila de Marvel não está em lugar nenhum ali perto, então imagino que Katniss a pegou.

Andamos um pouco até chegarmos a uma clareira e montamos acampamento para podermos comer. Pergunto-me como aquela garotinha, Rue, do Distrito 11 ficou viva até agora. No céu, aparece a insígnia da Capital e a música toca. Vemos as fotos dos tributos e seus respectivos distritos embaixo. Primeiro, aparece o rosto de Marvel e o número 1 embaixo dele. Depois o rosto da garotinha Rue, e o número 11 embaixo. _Sobraram seis. Só seis tributos na Arena, _penso_. _Vejo Cato socar uma árvore, talvez por causa de Marvel e, incrivelmente, a forma de sua mão fica no pinheiro socado.

Ele vem dando passos raivosos no chão e com os dentes trincados, ele joga os fósforos que conseguiu salvar da mochila de Marvel em minha direção, e acendo a fogueira. Fecho os olhos e espero Cato voltar com a caça.

Escuto a madeira estalar quando o fogo começa a alastrar na pequena fogueira. Escuto algumas corujas cantando, alguns lagartos pisando nas folhas molhadas, escuto passos.

-Cato? – sussurro – É você?

Os passos se cerram quando falo. Meu corpo inteiro reage e antes que eu perceba estou com uma faca na mão em posição de defesa.

-Quem está aí? – pergunto rudemente. Não escuto nada além da brasa estalando.

Dou um passo ameaçador para frente e escuto mais dois em resposta. Sorrio. Não é Katniss ou Thresh, eles não pisam tão levemente no chão. Megan, me seguindo novamente.

-Meu Deus! Por que você é _tão_ obcecada comigo e com cada passo que dou em direção à vitória?! – digo secamente. Silêncio. Estou longe de minha mochila, e se eu for lá pegar os óculos de visão noturna, Megan pode fugir de mim novamente.

Ouço passos mais pesados atrás de mim e imagino que seja Thresh e que ele tenha se aliado a Megan, mas é Cato com dois perus em suas mãos. Quando viro de volta para frente, escuto passos mais rápidos que antes, e Megan escapa novamente.

-O que foi? – pergunta Cato em relação a minha posição.

-Um veado apareceu aqui, mas ele já fugiu. – minto para ele não ficar decepcionado comigo por eu ter deixado Megan fugir. Percebo que Cato está mais calmo, talvez por ter matado os perus. – Pelo jeito pegou uma boa carne.

-É... Esses dois bobos estavam perto do rio, então foi fácil pegá-los por trás – diz Cato– E você, o fez enquanto eu estava caçando?

-Tentei caçar um veado. – digo com indiferença, mas logo mudo de assunto – E aí, vamos tostar o Sr. e Sra. Peru?

C**apítulo 30**

O calor do sol toca meus pés, e vai indo até meus olhos. Cerro meus olhos mais fortemente, mas a claridade ainda é muita. Lembro-me da tarde anterior, já parecendo muito distante. Marvel e Rue morreram, por causa da simplória Katniss. Olho para Cato e, de repente, o gosto de peru assado retorna a minha boca, junto com um sorriso bobo, ontem à noite foi a primeira vez em dias em que não ria. Acaricio o braço e os cabelos de Cato até ele acordar – o que leva alguns minutos. Fico surpresa por ele não pegar a faca novamente.

-Bom dia... – diz Cato sonolento antes de dar um forte suspiro.

-Bom dia. – respondo-lhe. – O que quer de café da manhã?

-Tanto faz. – diz ele com um pouco de arrogância. Sei que ele ainda está – de algum jeito – triste por causa da morte de Marvel. Ou talvez está com raiva de Katniss. Ou os dois.

Pego duas ameixas e duas coxas de peru que sobrou ontem e dou um de cada um para Cato, que murmura "obrigado" com rancor. Depois de comermos, tomamos alguns goles de água fresca, que filtrei antes de comer.

Levanto e faço o alongamento habitual. Afio e arrumo o resto de minhas facas para poder colocá-las novamente no cinto. _Cadê você Katniss?_,penso. _Eu quero te matar..._

-Pronta? – pergunta Cato mais gentilmente. Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, e começamos a caçar o resto dos tributos – em especial Katniss e Peeta.

_Katniss é boba, fez uma fogueira._ Repito essa frase algumas vezes mentalmente após ver uma fumaça espessa e escura a minha esquerda. Porém, havia grandes chances de ser Thresh. Cato resolve não ir atrás da fogueira, por que as outras duas fumaças – que eram semelhantes a essa terceira – foram apenas armadilhas. Ou talvez, ele esteja com medo dela.

Resolvemos andar a direita da fumaça, quem sabe Thresh ou Megan esteja lá. Cato fica o cenho franzido por muito tempo. Imagino que ele esteja pensando. Tento imaginar o que ele pensa. Uma estratégia para hoje? Não, ontem decidimos que hoje ficaríamos mais relaxados, mas não completamente.

Por onde ando há uma trilha de animais mortos, e vejo Cato a alguns metros de

mim matando tudo que se mexesse perto dele. Como de costume, pego dois coelhos e um esquilo do chão e os coloco na sacola de pano – só agora percebo a importância da sacola; ela não deixa a caça estragar. Tento falar com Cato, mas ele não me ouve.

-Cato! – grito já irritada com sua atitude – Para! Você está deixando nosso rastro para qualquer um que passe aqui e que queira nos matar! – Cato para de andar e olha para mim assim que termino de falar.

-Não to nem aí. – responde ele com desdém – Que venham aqui. Eu mato qualquer um que queira nos matar.

-Argh! – resmungo frustrada. Cato continua matando animais por poucos minutos, e, já sem paciência, eu corro para perto dele e retiro a espada de sua mão. – Vai ficar comigo até a hora que precisarmos. – sibilo friamente.

-Vamos comer? – pergunta Cato indiferente.

-Ta bem... – fico surpresa por falar isso calmamente, e não com raiva, como antes.

Assamos os coelhos e o esquilo. Não estávamos com muita fome, mas isso iria nos manter mais ativos – o que realmente funciona. Comemos apenas o esquilo e um coelho, o resto nós guardamos em um plástico para depois.

Andamos mais um pouco, – agora sem matar animais pelo caminho – apenas para sair da trilha que Cato fez. Essa caminhada me deixa mais cansada, porém consigo refletir mais sobre os Jogos. Espero que façam algo novo aqui, isso já está ficando é criei uma rotina: comer, caçar tributos, comer, dormir, acordar, comer – e assim por diante. _Por favor, nos reúnam novamente, por favor, _gostaria de falar isso em voz alta, mas acho que não seria apropriado. Sugiro montarmos acampamento, minhas pernas já doem um pouco e preciso bolar um plano para matar Katniss.

Começa a escurecer lentamente, e o hino começa a tocar. Bato minha nuca algumas vezes para ver se o hino ia embora. E ele foi, mas foi substituído por trompetes. Paro de me mexer e presto atenção no som. Até Cato ficou surpreso com a novidade. A voz de ClaudiusTemplesmith ribomba em toda a Arena, e escutamos com atenção.

-Atenção tributos, atenção! As regras que nomeavam apenas um vencedor foram suspensas. A partir de agora, dois vencedores podem ser coroados se ambos forem do mesmo distrito. Este será o único comunicado. – tento imaginar o que fez com que eles mudassem as regras. Talvez seja por causa dos "amantes desafortunados" do Distrito 12.

Estou muito feliz, finalmente posso ir para casa com Cato e esquecer-me da dor que passei. Agora ele não terá que morrer para que eu possa vencer, ele não é mais um obstáculo; e, provavelmente, Cato sente o mesmo, pois ele olha para mim com evidente alegria nos olhos. Ele me abraça fortemente e depois me dá um rude beijo em meus lábios secos.

Reconto em quanto somos, seis: Katniss, Peeta, Cato, eu, Megan e Thresh. Não temo o Distrito 12. Cato é meu aliado. Megan me dá medo, e Thresh pode me matar. Tento esquecer esse pensamento e deito-me no colo de Cato, que acaricia minha cabeça até eu dormir.

C**apítulo 31**

-Clove! – grita Cato me acordando e assustando, e minha reação o faz rir. Ao invés de ficar brava e emburrada, rio junto com ele. A noite passada me deixou mais feliz e Cato também.

-Quer tomar o café da manhã? – pergunto após Cato parar de rir.

-Pode ser. – Cato se levanta e pega carne seca e frutas para mim.

Enquanto mastigo uma ameixa, um pensamento invade minha cabeça, substituindo minha alegria. Peeta e Katniss. Eles ainda estão vivos – por enquanto –, eKatniss com certeza irá procurar Peeta hoje. Terei de me concentrar mais neles de agora em diante. Não vou mais me distrair com felicidade, Cato e essas coisas. Meu foco é em Katniss.

-Vamos. – digo para Cato que ainda está comendo algumas amoras. – Vai logo!

Andamos para leste por muito tempo, talvez por horas, ou por minutos. Confiro no relógio de meu pai o tempo que passamos andando, mas não é possível. "_Droga!",_ penso. O relógio deve ter caído ontem e não percebi. Paro de andar, procurando inutilmente o relógio e batendo o pé com força no chão.

-O que foi? – pergunta Cato preocupado.

-Perdi meu relógio... Não tem problema, vamos continuar andando. – disfarço a minha decepção para no apressarmos. Cato acredita em mim, dá de ombros e continua caminhando.

Na verdade, o relógio era muito importante para mim. Ele passou de geração a geração em nossa família. Agora o perdi, agora não poderei mais passar o relógio para meus filhos. Uma lágrima escorre ligeira e silenciosamente em minha bochecha, uma lágrima de raiva e tristeza. Limpo-a rapidamente antes que Cato perceba.

-Quer parar aqui? – pergunta Cato de repente. Respondo dando de ombros, e logo em seguida sento-me numa folha grande e seca que estava por perto. Reparo no lugar em que paramos; um lugar relativamente bonito, a alguns metros de um riacho e há uma caverna a uns 50 metros abaixo do rio, onde seria um bom lugar para dormir – mas a idéia não me interessa, eu prefiro dormir em um saco de dormir ao ar livre e estar atenta a qualquer movimento. Cato aparece com dois peixes grandes se debatendo – eu nem tinha percebido ele tinha pescado – e já faço uma fogueira, também porque estou congelada até meus ossos.

Quando coloco fogo nos galhos, Cato termina de tirar a pele do segundo peixe e os coloca para assar. Cato deita-se e me convida para eu fazer o mesmo, deito-me em seu peito e acaricio seu braço, ele retribui acariciando minha cabeça; assim esperamos os peixes assarem vendo a reportagem dos tributos no céu. Nenhum morto.

Sinto o cheiro de queimado chegando ao meu nariz, levanto-me e dou um beijo rápido em Cato. Tiro os peixes de perto do fogo e corto-os na metade. Dou duas metades para Cato, e duas ficam comigo. Filtro duas garrafas de água e depois me sento ao lado de Cato para comer o peixe.

-Quer descansar um pouco? – pergunta Cato, após eu comer o peixe – Você dormiu pouco ontem a noite, você merece descansar um pouco. – Cato está certo, eu dormi muito pouco essa noite, e eu realmente mereço.

-Tudo bem. – respondo – Mas o que você vai ficar fazendo?

-Vou dar uma volta, conhecer o lugar e... – Cato hesita um pouco, e quando volta a falar um sorriso malévolo aparece em seu rosto – Caçar alguns tributos. Mas prometo que ficarei por perto. – acrescenta ele ao ver meu olhar de desaprovação.

-Tá bom... Pode ir. – digo.

Ele pega sua espada, uma lança e um cutelo e põe tudo em seu cinto. Ele se despede de mim com um beijo curto, que logo se transforma em um longo. Sinto um fogo dentro de mim, sinto borboletas voarem em meu estômago. Quando nossos lábios se separam suspiramos levemente, mas nossas testas continuam coladas. Não estou satisfeita e sei que Cato quer mais. Acaricio sua nuca, mas o carinho logo vira um puxão de cabelo, pois ele me empurra gentilmente contra uma árvore grande, me esmagando de um jeito convidativo. Sinto seus lábios se moldarem aos meus e suas mãos traçam um caminho sedutor pelas minhas costas,ele me aperta mais forte e segue com beijos no meu pescoço enquanto suspiro em sua orelha. O fogo dentro de mim vai acabando aos poucos quando Cato se separa de mime vai embora com um sorriso muito grande.

Sorrio instantaneamente. Depois de poucos segundos percebo que estou ofegante e que estou tremendo, para me conter deslizo minhas costas pela árvore até eu me sentar. "_Espero que idealizadores não tenham mostrado essas imagens para Panem inteira._", penso e depois sorrio em deboche ao meu pensamento, que foi muito estúpido em relação ao que eu sentia.

Não conseguirei dormir agora, decido levantar acampamento e seguir Cato, ou, pelo menos tentar encontrá-lo. Guardo o saco de dormir e algumas frutas dentro de minha mochila, piso na brasa da fogueira e coloco facas em meu cinto. Sigo a direção por onde Cato foi. Não encontro ele, mesmo depois de ter andado um quilometro. Mas encontro outra pessoa. Megan.

C**apítulo 32**

A adrenalina invade meu corpo; minha respiração fica mais rápida, meus batimentos cardíacos aceleram e não consigo me mover. O medo toma conta de minha consciência, e tudo que consigo fazer é pensar "_Pegue a faca ou corra!_", mas não consigo fazer nenhum dos dois. Ainda não compreendo por que eu tenho medo de Megan, que olha assustada e surpresa para mim, mas sua expressão vai mudando ao perceber que eu temo-a.

-Não creio! – debocha Megan, essa é a primeira vez que escuto sua voz – A carreirista tem medo de _mim_! – após ela dizer isso outra emoção substitui o medo, e agora tenho raiva dela. Escondo minha raiva para fazer um ataque surpresa.

-Quer saber para onde seu namoradinho foi? – diz Megan, depois ela ri. Droga! Ela nos viu. Sem pensar duas vezes, pego três facas e rapidamente jogo na direção de Megan. Ela consegue desviar-se de duas, mas a terceira raspa na sua cocha esquerda. Dou um sorriso de superioridade quando vejo-a gemendo de dor, mas o momento acaba, pois escuto passos vindo da floresta e olho por entre as árvores por um momento, e quando meus olhos voltam para onde Megan estava não vejo nada. Ela fugiu – novamente –, mas não ilesa. Os passos que antes escutei vinham de Cato que voltava para o acampamento.

-O que aconteceu? Escutei vozes. – fala Cato.

-O que você acha? – arco uma sobrancelha.

-Megan... – resmunga ele.

-Em cheio. Pelo menos consegui machucá-la... Ah, aliás, ela nos viu lá, antes. – termino, embaraçada. Cato fica indiferente. Ele passa por mim e volta para o riacho e enche duas garrafas de água.

-Vamos. – diz Cato após observar se havia algo ou alguém por perto, claramente, nada.

Continuamos indo para leste sem pausas – mas não por muito tempo, sei disso por que ainda está de noite –, Cato está zangado por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, mas também está focado em achar Peeta ou Thresh – ele não tem o mesmo ódio por Katniss que nem eu. "_Katniss..._", penso. "_O que será que irei fazer com você primeiro? Talvez cortar sua boca fora, ou um dos olhos._" Enquanto devaneio com Katniss, Cato para repentinamente e bato levemente minha cara em suas costas.

-Que droga, Cato! – digo verificando se meu nariz ainda está bem. – O que foi agora?

-Meu tornozelo está ardendo... Muito. – responde ele. Dou uma olhada em seu tornozelo. Está vermelho, _muito_ inchado e há duas bolotas – o que antes eram furos – uma ao lado da outra. Obviamente, uma picada de aranha.

-Droga! – murmuro. Estou muito preocupada. Sei o que uma aranha pode fazer a alguém. Lembro-me que o pai de Lieb – meu amigo de infância – morreu por causa de uma aranha altamente venenosa que estava escondida entra as pedras perto de sua casa.

-O aconteceu? – pergunta Cato meio tonto, tirando-me de meu devaneio.

-Uma aranha te picou... Está muito feio. Um remédio para isso seria bom. – essa foi a deixa para o pára-quedas aparecer. Ando em direção ao barulho agudo e ensurdecedor do pára-quedas e ele cai em um galho baixo de uma árvore baixa. Pego o objeto prateado com facilidade e o abro. Dentro dele há uma tirinha de papel que diz:

"FAÇA CATO BEBER TUDO E ESPALHE A POMADA NO LUGAR DA PICADA, TRANCINHA. – FRED". Sorrio novamente com a menção de meu apelido.

Volto para Cato que está quase inconsciente, mas antes dele cair no chão consigo o fazer tomar todo o líquido que estava em um frasco marrom escuro. Deito-o delicadamente no chão, colocando sua cabeça em um monte de folhas ainda verdes. Após conferir sua respiração estável, coloco minha mão dentro do pára-quedas e pego a pomada. Ela é pegajosa, tem coloração verde e cheira a erva de gato. Aplico uma grande quantidade no lugar da picada. Penso melhor e coloco em todo lugar vermelho em volta. Acho engraçado o fato de que eu estou cuidando do meu namorado loiro ferido e Katniss deve estar também.

Vejo Cato deitado; ele não está desmaiado, e sim dormindo. Acho que o remédio tem efeito de sono. Depois de alguns minutos olhando Cato e olhando um louva-deus ser engolido pela própria parceira, eu verifico a picada em seu tornozelo; está _bem_ melhor, não está tão vermelha, e o local da picada desinchou muito. Isso só dará um pouco de coceira, mas acho que a pomada irá resolver isso. Isso me deixa mais aliviada e mais relaxada.

Pego a espada de Cato novamente e volto ao meu posto de guarda.

C**apítulo 33**

Acordo com o barulho que Cato faz quando manca, o tornozelo dele deve estar doendo. Pelo menos já está de dia. Como dormi? Eu estava de guarda, não era para eu dormir, nem me lembro de ter dormido. Tudo que sei agora é que isso não importa mais, e tenho que ajudar Cato.

-Vou passar a pomada. – digo antes de bocejar, coisa que não faço há muito tempo.

-Já passei, não precisa se preocupar. – responde Cato, que me dá um beijo longo em minha testa e depois em meus lábios. – Eu até fiz o café da manhã.

-Fez? – pergunto. Achei que seria o mesmo pão e as mesmas frutas de sempre, mas hoje ele _fez_ o café. Ele realmente caçou dois esquilos e os assou; até tentou deixar parecido com o da Capital, ele colocou frutas vermelhas envolta dos esquilos no "prato" – que, na verdade, é um pedaço de plástico.

Quando terminamos de comer nosso primeiro café da manhã satisfatório desde que entramos na Arena, Cato levanta-se, e – inesperadamente – ele corre sem mancar, testando seu tornozelo, verificando se está capacitado para andar e correr e parece que está indo bem, parece que a pomada teve grande efeito.

-Ei, que horas são? – pergunto não me referindo a horas exatas, mas sim em parte do dia.

-Deve estar de tarde, talvez. – responde ele sabendo a o que me referia. Dormi mais do que imaginava. – Vamos caçar? Meu tornozelo está melhor.

-Claro, mas só se você se sentir melhor. – digo tentando fazer com que ele mude de idéia, eu realmente não gostaria ter de caçar tributos _agora_.

-É claro que estou melhor, já estou mancando menos. Aquela pomada faz maravilhas. – Cato é persistente. E ele tem razão, a pomada e o remédio parecem ter curado quase tudo, porém ele ainda manca. Dou um leve beijo nele antes de me levantar e me preparo para a caçada, colocando facas de arremesso recentemente afiadas em meu cinto e em meu bolso, pego uma faca maior e uma adaga. Depois de me exercitar e de me alongar sinto-me pronta para matar alguns tributos.

Andamos poucos quilômetros para leste, mas logo mudamos a direção para sul, onde também andamos por pouco tempo – sei disso por que ainda está de dia, um dia frio. Surpreendentemente Cato encontra um pedaço de ferro no chão. Olho em volta para ver se não há mais nada ou ninguém por perto, e acho um risco bem grande de sangue em uma árvore, indicando para onde o provável tributo estava indo.

-Cato, venha dar uma olhada nisso. – Cato chega mais perto e vê a mancha de sangue.

-Aonde você disse que machucou Megan?

-Na cocha... Talvez fosse ela quem passou por aqui, vendo que o sangue está perto do chão. E ela está indo para leste. – presumo. – Devemos segui-la ou procuramos por Peeta e Katniss?

-Esqueça Megan. Katniss e Peeta são nossas prioridades. – responde ele. Concordo com Cato, provavelmente Megan vai ter alguma infecção. Ou talvez ela ganhe um pára-quedas por ela ter me insultado em frente de toda Panem. Tento descartar essa idéia de minha cabeça, eu já estou ficando paranóica. Tento com sucesso, pois esse pensamento é substituído pela voz de Claudius Templesmith, que nos convida para uma ágape.

-Esse não será uma ágape qualquer. – diz Claudius quando já estamos quase nos recusando seu convite. – Cada um de vocês precisa desesperadamente de alguma coisa.

E eu realmente preciso. Preciso da localização de Katniss para eu matá-la.

-Cada um de vocês encontrará essa coisa na Cornucópia, ao amanhecer, dentro de uma mochila com o número de seu distrito. Pensem bem antes de se recusarem a comparecer. Para alguns de vocês, essa será a última chance. – termina Claudius. Paramos para pensar um pouco. Cato não precisa de remédio, ele já está quase curado, e acho que ele quer a mesma coisa que eu. Mas não precisamos _desesperadamente _de algo, estamos bem. E é claro que eles não vão dar um pedaço de papel escrito onde Katniss está.

-Então... – diz Cato depois de pensarmos um pouco.

-Não precisamos de nada. – concluo.

-Exato. Mas Peeta precisa. E a namoradinha dele vai tentar pegar isso para ele. – raciocina ele. – Vamos ter uma chance de pegá-la. E acho que deve ter algo bom naquela mochila. – concordo, é um bom plano. E é exatamente o que estava pensando.

-E quando nós pegarmos Katniss, Peeta não vai viver por muito tempo... – termino, e Cato sorri com a idéia.

-Não temos muito tempo até chegarmos a Cornucópia. Temos que sair agora.

C**apítulo 34**

Andamos em direção da Cornucópia a noite inteira, com apenas uma breve pausa para descansar e nos hidratar – e ver os mortos no céu, nenhum. Tentamos ignorar o frio que está essa noite, mas é impossível, temos que nos enrolar no saco de dormir para poder agüentar. Mas por sorte estamos perto da Cornucópia e já está amanhecendo. Andamos mais lentamente, não precisamos gastar energia, a Cornucópia está perto.

Quando o primeiro raio de sol atinge-a, o chão da frente da boca do grande chifre se divide em dois e uma mesa redonda surge. Sobre a mesa há quatro mochilas duas grandes e pretas com os números _2_ e _11_, uma verde pouco menor com o número _5_ e uma pequena e laranja – que cabe em meu bolso – com o número _12_. Encontramos um lugar escondido e com uma boa visão para a ágape e bolamos um plano.

-Quem vai primeiro? – pergunta Cato, mas acho que ele está falando consigo mesmo. – Ou vamos juntos?

Espero Cato pensar um pouco antes de falar minha estratégia.

-Que tal a gente esperar Katniss ou alguém aparecer? Daí a gente ataca. – sugiro.

-Boa idéia. Mas, acho que se ela aparecer, só você ataca, e você pode dar um show para toda Panem. E então eu entro em seguida e pego nossa mochila. – diz ele. Sorrio só imaginando o que eu poderia fazer com ela. – Vou ficar no outro lado. Vou encontrar um esconderijo por lá. Vou te dar cobertura caso Thresh apareça.

Não suporto a idéia de Cato ter de se separar de mim neste momento, mas é a melhor estratégia. Não consigo deixá-lo ir sem... Sem um beijo. Beijo-o dramaticamente antes que ele vá.

-Cato, tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – digo relutante. Essa é minha única chance de dizer meus sentimentos. – Eu... Eu... Ham... Eu te amo. – não soou tão bem quanto pensei, mas pelo menos disse, e me sinto mais leve agora. Vejo o rosto de Cato enrubescer e ele me beija novamente.

-Eu também te amo, Clove. – Cato responde melancolicamente.

Cato vai em direção de meu rosto para me beijar, mas somos interrompidos por uma imagem na Cornucópia. Megan passando incrivelmente rápido pela ágape e pegando sua mochila. Tento correr em direção dela, mas a mão de Cato me impede.

-Ela não é nossa prioridade. E se você for lá, irá nos denunciar. E provavelmente não conseguirá pegá-la, ela é muito rápida. – fala Cato rigidamente. – Tenho que ir para lá agora. Não faça nada estúpido, tudo bem? – Cato me dá um beijo na testa e parte em direção ao lado oposto. Ele tem de dar a volta para não ser visto. Preparo minhas facas e armas no cinto, com algumas facas a mão e olho atentamente em volta da Cornucópia e próximo a ágape. Será que Cato realmente me ama? Ou ele só queria fazer um drama para as câmeras?

Eu não sei, mas tenho que me concentrar nisso ou nunca conseguirei pegar Katniss. E se Katniss não aparecer, levo sua mochila pequena comigo. Mas acho que ela sabe que se ela não for agora alguém roubará sua preciosa mochila, pois ela corre em direção à mesa e, antes que ela chegue perto da mochila, ataco-a com uma faca de arremesso, mas a faca passa por ela. Katniss repuxa a corda do arco e mira exatamente em meu coração, consigo desviar um pouco, porém a flecha acerta meu braço esquerdo fazendo com que eu perca tempo, pois tenho que parar para tirar a flecha de meu braço e ver se a lesão foi grave. Não muito, nada que alguns gases e o remédio de Peeta curem.

Ela consegue chegar à mesa e prende a mochila em seu punho – o único lugar em que aquela mochila encaixaria. Ataco-a novamente, mirando a faca em sua cabeça, mas, infelizmente, ela vira a cabeça e a faca apenas rasga acima de sua sobrancelha o que faz o sangue o jorrar e escorrer por seu rosto – o que me deixa mais feliz. Ela não consegue enxergar, há muito sangue cobrindo seus olhos, ela quase engole o sangue que cobre a boca dela. Ela cambaleia e ainda consegue jogar uma flecha em minha direção e a flecha passa a minha esquerda, não muito longe. Soco-a no queixo fazendo com que caia de costas no chão e prendo seus ombros com meus joelhos. _É seu fim, Katniss_, penso, _E não será rápido._

-Onde está seu namorado, Distrito 12? Ainda está vivo? – pergunto só para provocá-la.

-Ele está por aí. Caçando Cato. – ela rosna em minha direção. E então grita o mais alto que pode: – Peeta!

Pressiono meu punho em sua traquéia, impedindo que ela diga algo. Tenho que considerar a possibilidade de que Peeta está realmente caçando Cato. Olho em volta para ver se Peeta aparece. Nada.

-Mentirosa – digo sorrindo. – Ele está quase morto. Cato sabe muito bem onde enfiou a espada. Provavelmente, você amarrou ele em alguma árvore enquanto tenta manter o coração dele batendo. O que tem nessa linda mochila? O remédio pro Conquistador? Que pena que ele nunca vai pôr as mãos nele.

Abro minha jaqueta onde guardo minha coleção de facas, e escolho uma faca quase requintada, com uma lâmina curva, de aparência amedrontadora.

-Prometi a Cato que se ele deixasse você por minha conta, eu daria um show inesquecível ao público. – digo.

Katniss tenta me desequilibrar, mas sou muito mais pesada que ela e eu a pressiono com muita força.

-Esquece isso, Distrito 12. Nós vamos te matar. Da mesma força que fizemos com sua ridícula e pequena aliada... Como era mesmo o nome dela? A que pulava de galho em galho nas árvores. Rue? Bem, primeiro Rue, depois você, e então eu acho que a gente vai simplesmente deixar a natureza cuidar do Conquistador. O que você acha disso? Agora, por onde começar?

Tiro o sangue de seu ferimento com a manga de minha jaqueta. Examino seu rosto com cuidado virando-o de um lado para outro. Ela tenta morder minha mão, mas puxo seu cabelo e forço-a a voltar para o chão.

-Eu acho... – digo com tanta raiva que quase rujo – Acho que começaremos pela boca. – traço o contorno de seus lábios só para provocá-la e ela cerra os dentes quanto mais eu faço isso.

Ela não fecha os olhos, não está com medo. Está com raiva, está furiosa com as provocações. Ela me encara, tentando me provocar.

-Pois é, eu acho que você não vai ter mais muito o que fazer com essa boca. Quer mandar um último beijo pro Conquistador? – pergunto. Ela junta saliva e sangue e cospe na minha cara, o que me faz ficar vermelha de raiva. – Tudo bem, então. Vamos começar.

Katniss se enrijece e se prepara para a dor e agonia que virão em seguida. Quando toco a ponta da faca em sua boca, algo me arranca com uma força surpreendente de cima dela. Grito e berro. Não sei o que fazer. Thresh é muito mais forte que eu. Fico pendurada no ar, presa pelos braços de Thresh. Consigo ver Katniss arquejando, surpresa por Thresh tê-la salvado. Thresh gira meu corpo e me arremessa no chão, fazendo com que eu sinta uma dor insuportável.

-O que você fez com aquela garotinha? Você a matou? – grita Thresh. Recuo de quatro, meio me arrastando. Estou chocada demais, não consigo falar muita coisa, nem consigo chamar Cato.

-Não! Não! Não fui eu! – consigo dizer.

-Você falou o nome dela. Eu ouvi. Você a matou? – o rosto dele muda, suas feições demonstram fúria. – Você a cortou como ia cortar essa outra garota aqui?

-Não! Não! Eu... – vejo a pedra do tamanho de um pão na mão de Thresh e entro em desespero e perco o controle. – Cato! – grito – Cato!

-Clove! – escuto a voz de Cato, ele está muito longe. Lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos sabendo que posso morrer agora.

Quando volto meu rosto para Thresh só vejo sua mão perto de meu rosto e depois sinto a pancada na minha cabeça. Vou morrer.

Não consigo ver nada, apesar de meus olhos estarem abertos. Mas consigo ouvir Katniss e Thresh conversando.

-O que ela estava querendo dizer quando disse que Rue era sua aliada?

-Eu... Eu... Nós fizemos uma parceria. Explodimos os suprimentos. – então foi Katniss quem os explodiu. – Tentei salvá-la, juro que tentei. Mas ele chegou antes de mim. Distrito 1.

-E você o matou?

-Matei. Matei ele, sim. E enterrei ela com flores. E cantei pra ela dormir.

-Pra dormir? – diz Thresh.

-Quando ela estava morrendo. Cantei até que ela morresse. Seu distrito... Eles me enviaram pão. – escuto Katniss esfregando o nariz. – Seja rápido, Thresh. Certo?

Morte. O que eu entendo sobre a morte? Me disseram que é indolor, mas parece que minha cabeça vai explodir. Dizem que você vê uma luz em um túnel e vê sua vida passando diante de seus olhos, mas não consigo ver nada. Tudo que eu enxergo são borrões. Penso em Cato me encontrando morta, vendo o quanto sou frágil e fraca. Sinto uma lágrima escorrendo em minha bochecha. Eu amo Cato Egon, e tenho vontade de gritar isso para Panem inteira.

-Clove! – escuto Cato gritando mais perto. Tento gritar por socorro, mas nada sai de minha boca.

-Melhor correr agora, Garota Quente. – diz Thresh. E depois passos. Escuto alguém se aproximando de mim.

-Clove! Fica comigo, por favor. – implora Cato quase chorando. – Eu te amo, Clove. Eu te amo. – diz ele após perceber que era tarde demais.

Ele me abraça fortemente, sabendo que seria nosso último abraço e escuto seus soluços. Eu não ligo muito em morrer, mas ao ver Cato desse jeito, sabia que ele não suportaria viver sem minha presença. Ele tem que vencer por mim, e matar Katniss por mim, ele soube disso olhando em meus olhos e minhas lágrimas.

-Eu... Eu vou matar todos. Vou vencer por você, Clove. Você vai ver. – e ele, hesitantemente, solta o abraço. Ele fica parado, ajoelhado ao meu lado, esperando meu canhão.

Depois de poucos minutos, ele me beija forte e demoradamente na testa e se despede de mim.

-Adeus, meu amor. Te vejo no outro lado.

Dou meu último suspiro. Minha última lágrima escorre por meu rosto. Solto meu último gemido, e sei que não pertenço mais a este mundo.

BOOM.

82


End file.
